


Два шага в никуда

by Ozero_Kate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Double Adrien, Drama, F/M, Identity Reveal, Parallel Universes, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozero_Kate/pseuds/Ozero_Kate
Summary: Кот Нуар с настороженностью смотрел на своего двойника, утверждавшего, что это он сам из другого мира. Но чем больше двойник говорил, тем больше Нуар начинал ему верить.И тем больше хотел согласиться на его предложение.





	1. Точная копия

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик выкладывался на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7863775  
> Бета: Mabel Possible https://ficbook.net/authors/1626746, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabel_Possible/

      Это было уже на уровне рефлексов.   
  
      Ему даже не требовалось видеть или слышать: он физически ощущал, если Леди грозила опасность. Разум отключался, инстинкт самосохранения вырубался напрочь; тело двигалось само, ведомое целью ее защитить. Он мгновенно становился на пути атаки врага и заслонял ее собой.   
  
      В глазах темнело.   
  
      Когда же он снова приходил в себя, то облако божьих коровок устраняло весь вред, причиненный акуманизированным.   
  
      — Отличная работа? — почесав затылок, Нуар выставил вперед кулак. Ожидаемо, пробыв в отключке решающую часть битвы, он опять ничего не запомнил, но это было не важно — главное, что Леди цела и невредима.   
  
      — Ты можешь хоть чуточку больше беспокоиться о себе? — спросила она, покачав головой, но кулачком с ним все-таки стукнулась. — Что, если в один день «Исцеление» не сработает или подействует не до конца?   
  
      Нуар максимально непринужденно пожал плечами. Беспокоиться о себе? Ну… он беспокоился: знал — не выдержит, если с ней что-то случится. Да и вставал между ней и врагом как раз по той причине, что это «случится», скорее всего, нельзя будет отменить — все-таки именно магия Ледибаг устраняла все разрушения. Вот ему и оставалось только защищать ее собой.   
  
      — У котов девять жизней, моя Леди, — улыбнулся он во все зубы.   
  
      — Даже если их девять, незачем стремиться потратить все сразу, — пробурчала Ледибаг, скрестив руки на груди.   
  
      — Есть зачем, — возразил Нуар, — чтобы всю оставшуюся прожить вместе с тобой.   
  
      — До патруля, Кот, — она снова проигнорировала его попытку флирта, раскрутила йо-йо и, одними губами прошептав «Береги себя», скрылась за крышами.   
  
      С одной стороны, Нуару было приятно, что Ледибаг за него волновалась. Это доказывало: хотя бы немного, но что-то он для нее все-таки значит. Можно даже надеяться, что куда больше, чем она показывает, ругаясь. Но она так мило прячет свое волнение за ворчанием!.. С другой стороны, он хотел быть полезным, жаждал ее защищать, гордился тем, что не дает атакам врага настигнуть ее. И эти вечные «Будь осторожен», «Сохраняй осмотрительность» и «Постарайся больше не подставляться» немало так уязвляли его самолюбие.   
  
      Ну, попадались пару раз им столь сильные акуманизированные, что он бывал на волосок от смерти. Но ведь со всеми же разобрались? Пусть и не со всеми с его помощью. И, опять же, главное, что до Ледибаг ни один из них не добрался.   
  
      — Удивительно! Я думал, она у тебя на шее повиснет после того, как ты сказал, что хочешь прожить с ней жизнь, — вдруг послышалось за спиной. — А она просто взяла и ушла.   
  
      Нуар резко развернулся и тотчас же схватился за жезл.   
  
      Они… Ледибаг только что разобралась с акуманизированным, какого черта новый злодей появился так скоро?   
  
      — Не надоело Бражнику повторяться? — фыркнул Кот, встав в боевую стойку. Человек перед ним был похож на него как две капли воды. Тот же костюм, те же глаза, прическа, фигура, голос, и если бы Нуар уже не сражался однажды с точной своей копией, он бы еще мог удивиться. — У него на старости лет совсем с фантазией туго? Опять Копикэт?   
  
      — Я не Копикэт, — двойник расслабленно поднял руки вверх и улыбнулся, будто хотел подтвердить благие намерения. — И вообще не злодей.   
  
      — У тебя слишком точный косплей для обычного фаната, — настороженно заметил Нуар. — Я давно не маленький котенок, чтобы так просто купиться на слова «я хороший».  _Мур_ зви _няу_ юсь.   
  
      Двойник кивнул, соглашаясь с его доводами. Нападать он не спешил, задумался о чем-то на пару секунд, а затем, все так же демонстрируя Коту Нуару свои ладони, сказал:   
  
      — Я — это ты.   
  
      — Вижу, что не Джаггед Стоун.   
  
      — Да нет, — усмехнулся двойник. — В прямом смысле ты. Я — Адриан Агрест.   
  


***

  
  
      Кот Нуар пообещал себе, что ни на йоту не позволит прокрасться сомнениям. Они с Ледибаг видели слишком много акуманизированных, которые пытались их одурачить. Взять хотя бы ту же Вольпину — притворялась героиней, а на деле оказалась очередной марионеткой Бражника. Наверняка и этот подражатель такой же (тем более с самим собой Кот уже сражался), и следовало бы поскорее позвать Ледибаг, чтобы вместе с ней очистить черную бабочку. Но коммуникатор показывал, что Леди вне трансформации, а чем больше говорил двойник, тем больше Кот начинал ему верить.   
  
      Слишком уж многое ему было о нем известно.   
  
      Настоящее имя, где он хранит заначку для Плагга, как хотел бы назвать хомячка, какую сказку больше всего любил в детстве читать вместе с мамой. Как один-единственный раз в своей жизни списал на контрольной, потому что из-за нападений злодеев забыл про нее напрочь и не успел подготовиться. И это не говоря уже о любимых еде и напитках, играх и сериалах!   
  
      Неужели двойник и правда не врет и перед ним он сам из параллельного мира? Или все-таки мысли читает?   
  
      — Ты можешь спросить у Плагга, он подтвердит, что я — это ты, — предложил двойник, по-турецки сидевший на черепице. — По идее, он должен чувствовать своего хозяина.   
  
      — А почему ты сам не снимешь трансформацию? — уточнил Нуар, всячески напоминая себе о том, что нужно сохранять бдительность.   
  
      — Мне нельзя выпускать Плагга из кольца, так как мы с тобой находимся в одном мире, — версия была странной, но казалась правдоподобной. — Все-таки он квами разрушения, и это слишком опасно.   
  
      — А с чего мне верить, что ты не нападешь на меня, когда я детрансформируюсь?   
  
      — Если бы я хотел на тебя напасть, мне бы проще было дождаться, когда ты станешь Адрианом, а не подходить к тебе, когда ты в костюме, верно?   
  
      Нуар нехотя кивнул.   
  
      — Но если тебе будет спокойнее, можешь меня… — двойник огляделся по сторонам, вот только что он мог найти на пустой крыше?.. — привязать к дымоходу. Уйти куда-нибудь, поговорить с Плаггом, а потом вернуться. Я подожду.   
  
      Делать этого Нуар не стал: пусть аргументы копии и звучали убедительно, оставаться без защиты костюма было рискованно. Если двойник обладал той же силой, что и он, то связывай не связывай — все равно тут же освободится. Обсудить все с Плаггом можно будет и позже, а пока Кота больше волновало другое.   
  
      — Зачем ты вообще пришел? — задал он вопрос, который следовало бы поднять в самом начале. Может, двойник и правда настоящий и пришел в погоне за акуманизированным, а они тут время за болтовней тянут? Хотя в таком случае он бы это сразу сказал. Наверное…   
  
      — В нашем мире открылся портал в ваш, и мне стало интересно посмотреть, многим ли они отличаются.   
  
      — И как? — Кот наконец убрал жезл на пояс и тоже сел на крышу, скрестив ноги. Впрочем, он готов был в любой момент снова достать оружие и вступить в бой.   
  
      — Практически один в один, — ответил другой он, даже и не думая нападать. — Только здесь Ледибаг, кажется, меня… нас не любит.   
  
      — А в твоем мире?..   
  
      — Без ума.   
  
      — Оу, — потрясенно выдохнул Нуар и расплылся в мечтательной улыбке.   
  
      Где-то в параллельном мире в него была влюблена  _его_  Леди. Раз там он смог добиться ее любви, значит, и в этом у него есть все шансы! Он ее очарует, она согласится пойти на свидание, они снимут маски, улетят куда-нибудь на необитаемый остров, где будут только вдвоем, и…   
  
      — Как. Ты. Ее. Завоевал?! — оперевшись руками о собственные колени, почти проорал вопрос Кот.   
  
      Второй, несколько опешив от такой бурной реакции, почесал затылок и пробормотал что-то о том, что так само получилось.   
  
      — Охвостеть, как тебе повезло! — в голосе Нуара смешались восторженность, гордость за другого себя и немножечко зависти. — Я бы на твоем месте вообще никогда бы с ней не расставался! А почему ты один пришел? — спросил он, желая своими глазами увидеть влюбленную в него Ледибаг, пусть и из другого мира. Так, быть может, она намекнет другой себе, что пора бы ответить на чувства напарника?   
  
      Вот только на этом вопросе лицо двойника исказилось. Он поджал губы — точь-в-точь, как поджимал отец, когда затрагивались темы, о которых он не хотел говорить, — нахмурил брови и сухо прошептал:   
  
      — Мне нравится другая.   
  
      Кот Нуар поперхнулся воздухом. Если до этого он почти поверил словам двойника, то сейчас вновь начал в них сомневаться. Быть им и не полюбить Ледибаг? Не-воз-мож-но. Она ведь самая потрясающая девушка, которую он когда-либо знал! Его сердце делало кульбит, стоило только их взглядам встретиться, и даже мурчание вырывалось, стоило только им оказаться достаточно близко. Нуар мог часами пересматривать одно и то же видео в «Ледиблоге», поражаясь тому, как Ледибаг ловка и грациозна, как быстро находит способ одолеть врага, как идеальна ее фигура в обтягивающем пятнистом костюме. Один ее голос сводил с ума до мурашек по коже, от одной ее улыбки перехватывало дыхание. А уж если она смеялась, Нуар и вовсе готов был забыть свое имя! Да он жизнь за нее был готов отдать без раздумий. Влюбиться в кого-то другого? Никогда!   
  
      — Лучше моей Леди девушки нет, — категорично заявил он, скрестив руки на груди. Двойник определенно самозванец, и что бы он ни сказал в свое оправдание, теперь Нуар ни за что не поверит, что перед ним он сам.   
  
      — А для меня нет никого лучше, чем Маринетт.   
  
      Ну… почти ни за что.   
  
      — Она, конечно, чудесная, — признал Кот, взлохматив волосы. Он был рад называть Маринетт своим другом и был благодарен тому, что недоразумение в день их знакомства быстро разрешилось. И в какой-то степени он даже мог понять, что его двойник в ней нашел. Маринетт никому не отказывала в помощи, заряжала окружающих своим оптимизмом, была очень талантлива и офигенно играла в видеоигры. Да и бессмысленно отрицать — девушка она симпатичная. У нее красивые глаза, милые хвостики и очаровательная улыбка, и Адриан, кажется, в обоих мирах предпочитает один и тот же типаж, но… — Но почему не Ледибаг? Она же…   
  
      — Я люблю Маринетт, — перебил двойник. Его накладное ухо дернулось, а хвост-ремень несколько раз ударил по черепице, что явно доказывало: он начинал злиться. — И даже слушать не хочу о том, кто чем лучше или хуже. Наши с тобой миры тем и отличаются, что в моем я люблю Маринетт, а меня — Ледибаг, а в твоем — с точностью до наоборот. И я хочу узнать, как понравиться  _моей_  Принцессе.   
  
      — Ну, я ей здесь уже вроде как нравлюсь, — пожал плечами Нуар, не зная, как помочь другому себе. Кошачьи уши извинительно-грустно прижались к голове, а в памяти невольно всплыло то, как он не смог принять ее чувства и даже довел ее отца до акуманизации. Жаль, что Маринетт не призналась ему в другом мире. Тогда хотя бы у другого его все было бы взаимно с любимой девушкой.   
  
      — Поэтому я и пришел, — двойник стукнул ладонью по черепице и, нацепив на себя деловой вид, предложил: — Как насчет поменяться со мной местами?   
  
      — Мне нужна моя Леди, а не твоя, — моментально ответил Нуар, даже не собираясь думать о подобных глупостях. Даже если другой мир действительно такой же, как его мир… Та, другая Ледибаг все равно не его Леди. Пусть точно такая же. Пусть с теми же воспоминаниями, с той же внешностью и с такими же милыми веснушками, выглядывающими из-под пятнистой маски, но это все равно будет  _не она_ . Не та Леди, ради которой Кот бесчисленное количество раз рисковал своей жизнью — у нее был свой напарник. Не та Леди, мыслями о которой он жил. И его отец в том мире лишь копия его отца. И Нино, Хлоя, Алья и Маринетт — это не  _его_  Нино, Хлоя, Алья и Маринетт, они друзья Адриана из другого мира.   
  
      — Нет-нет-нет, ты меня не так понял! — замахал руками другой Кот Нуар. — Я не про насовсем говорю. Как насчет пары дней? Я бы смог пообщаться с твоей Маринетт на переменах и после уроков, чтобы узнать ее получше и выяснить, что ее может во мне привлечь, чем ей угодить. А ты бы побольше узнал Ледибаг в моем. Так как я — это ты, и разница между нами лишь в тех, кого любим, то никто и не заметит подмены. Обещаю, на фотосессии для «Men’s Vogue» я тоже выложусь на все сто, — он положил руку на сердце и торжественно поклонился.   
  
      Кот задумчиво почесал подбородок.   
  
      Нет, он не собирался менять свою Ледибаг на чужую, но оказаться на пару дней в мире, где она от него без ума… Не это ли предел для мечтаний? Она никогда не рассказывает о себе, так может, в том мире ему удастся выяснить, что она любит и не любит, что ест на завтрак, читает ли перед сном, какие у нее планы на будущее. Может, он найдет способ стать ближе к  _своей_  Ледибаг, и тогда она, однажды, согласится снять перед ним свою маску.   
  
      — Ты можешь посоветоваться с Плаггом, — голос двойника выдернул Кота из своих мыслей. — Я не тороплю.   
  


***

  
  
      — Да, тот он — это ты. Да, параллельные миры существуют. Нет, ты все еще не дал мне мой камамбер, — выдал квами, как только Адриан, спрятавшись подальше от своего двойника (все-таки доверять ему окончательно он не спешил, пусть и хотелось), снял трансформацию.   
  
      — Значит, можно согласиться с его предложением? — почесал затылок Адриан и мечтательно улыбнулся, представив влюбленную в него Леди. А вдруг она даже не откажется сходить с ним в кино?..   
  
      — Можно дать мне сыр, — зависнув перед лицом подопечного, напомнил о себе Плагг. — Но затея мне ваша не нравится.   
  
      — Почему? — удивился Адриан, протягивая ему вонючее лакомство. — Сам ведь говоришь, что он — это я. Значит, и доверять ему можно. Не буду же я врать сам себе!   
  
      Плагг помолчал, задумался, словно было что-то, что он упускает, но так ничего подозрительного и не вспомнив, спросил:   
  
      — Не боишься, что вернешься и узнаешь, что встречаешься с Маринетт?   
  
      — Он не будет переходить границы, — отмахнулся Агрест с такой легкостью и уверенностью, будто знал другого себя целую вечность. Хотя почему «будто»? Раз двойник — это он сам, то он действительно может отбросить в сторону все сомнения. — А той Ледибаг я сам скажу, что из другого мира.   
  


***

  
  
      Адриан с трудом дождался, когда Плагг наконец доест свой кусок сыра (черт возьми, обычно целиком глотает, а сейчас вдруг смаковать решил), трансформировался и поспешил обратно на крышу к своему двойнику. Какая-то его часть шептала, что стоило бы предупредить Ледибаг о том, что он на два дня поменяется с другим собой местами, но… Нуар решил, что это не лучшая идея. Во-первых, она наверняка будет против. Сошлется на какое-нибудь одной ей известное правило и скажет, что не одобряет такую подмену. Во-вторых, она определенно будет против, как только узнает, что в другой мир он отправляется, чтобы понять, как понравиться ей. К шепоту внутреннего голоса присоединилась и совесть, напоминавшая, что рыцари должны делать то, что может очаровать даму сердца, а не разочаровать, но их заглушали восторженные возгласы сбывающейся мечты.   
  
      Нуару не терпелось попасть в другой мир и через два дня вернуться оттуда с новыми знаниями.   
  
      — Я согласен, — огласил свое решение он, вернувшись к ожидавшему двойнику. — Только у меня все же есть пара вопросов.   
  
      — Не предложу ли я случайно Маринетт стать моей девушкой здесь? — улыбнулся другой Кот и тотчас ответил: — Об этом можешь не переживать.   
  
      — Ты мне так и не сказал, как открылся портал, — произнес Нуар серьезным тоном. Да, ему хотелось увидеть влюбленную в него Ледибаг прямо сейчас, но все-таки уяснить отдельные моменты перед отправлением не помешало бы.   
  
      — Это сделала квами Ледибаг, — тут же ответил двойник. — Сам знаешь, она обладает силой созидания. Как оказалось, даже настолько мощного, чтобы создавать ворота в другие миры.   
  
      — Квами Ледибаг? — удивленно переспросил Кот. — Получается, ты знаешь личность Леди?   
  
      — Мы не раскрывались друг перед другом, — покачал головой другой он. — Увы.   
  
      — Кстати, ты ведь сказал, что тебе нельзя здесь отменять трансформацию, — вспомнил Нуар, и его хвост начал взволнованно качаться из стороны в сторону. — Получается, мне нельзя будет снимать маску там? Но ведь тогда у нас не получится жить эти два дня как Адриан…   
  
      — Минутку! — двойник поднял ладони в останавливающем жесте. — Тут все в порядке, трансформацию снимать нельзя потому, что мы вдвоем в одном мире. Когда я буду здесь, а ты там, можно детрансформироваться без проблем.   
  
      — Тогда по рукам, — улыбнулся Кот, выставив вперед кулак. — Показывай, где там портал.   
  
      — По рукам, — стукнулся с ним кулаком другой он и, развернувшись на пятках, повел за собой.   
  


***

  
  
      Они бежали по крышам — две точные копии, похожие как два чистых листа. И лишь крохотная, незначительная деталь отличала их друг от друга.   
  
      Глаза одного горели в предвкушении нового приключения.   
  
      Терпение тлело в глазах другого.   
  
      Они оба хотели одного и того же: быть рядом с девушкой, которая им дороже всего на свете. Один готов был отправиться в другой мир, лишь бы только узнать, как стать ей ближе в своем. Второй уже пересек проход между мирами ради любви.   
  
      — Здесь, — сказал он, спрыгнув в безлюдный переулок и отодвинув фанерный лист, за которым стояло большое зеркало в красно-черно-зеленой пятнистой раме. — Прошу, — театрально поклонившись, двойник дотронулся пальцем до зеркала, которое тотчас же покрылось рябью. — Добро пожаловать в мой мир, при переходе больно не будет.   
  
      — Встретимся здесь же через два дня? — улыбнулся Нуар, пожав руку другому себе, тот же в ответ лишь кивнул.   
  


***

  
  
      Они были похожи как две капли воды. Но даже две капли воды не могут быть абсолютно идентичными.   
  
      Один, полный надежды на лучшее, шагнул в открытый портал.   
  
      Второй…   
  
      Второй достал из кармана пятнистые серьги, чтобы этот портал закрыть.


	2. Другой мир

      Проход между мирами был похож одновременно на стену холодной воды и гигантское желе. Он был текучим и тягучим, податливым и упругим, казался плотным, но свободно пропускал через себя.   
  
      Всего один шаг — и Нуар (абсолютно сухой и без ожидаемых желеобразных комков в волосах) снова оказался в безлюдном переулке Парижа. Ему сперва показалось, что вышел он с той же стороны, с которой вошел, ибо в окружении ничего не изменилось. Даже банановая кожура все так же свисала с мусорного бака, будто вот-вот упадет.   
  
      Но двойника не было рядом.   
  
      Кот позвал его, но не получил никакого ответа, огляделся по сторонам, но никого не нашел. А когда обернулся назад, то увидел, как зеркало, становясь все прозрачнее и прозрачнее, растворяется в воздухе и исчезает совсем.   
  
      Тревога кольнула в груди, и он потряс головой, чтобы прогнать ненужные мысли. Ладно, пусть портал и закрылся, отрезав путь домой, но они ведь договорились встретиться здесь же через два дня, значит, все должно быть в порядке, верно? В назначенное время портал снова откроется, и Кот сможет отправиться обратно в свой мир. Не бросит же его здесь другой он?   
  
      В крайнем случае, он все объяснит местной Ледибаг, и она поможет вернуться обратно.   
  
      Нуар улыбнулся, предвкушая скорую встречу с влюбленной (святые квами,  _влюбленной_ !) в него Леди, удлинил жезл и запрыгнул на крышу. Сегодня уже пора было возвращаться домой, чтобы не подставлять другого себя опозданием, но вот завтра после занятий он обязательно встретится с ней на патруле и выяснит, как проложить путь к ее сердцу в своем мире. Расспросит обо всех вкусах и увлечениях, узнает, куда бы она хотела сходить на свидание, как относится к хомячкам и как бы хотела назвать своего, какие любит цветы и конфеты. Может, даже попросит ее записать видеообращение к другой себе, в котором она расскажет, почему и за что полюбила напарника. А вдруг она захочет почесать его под подбородком? Или даже поцеловать!..   
  
      Чуть не навернувшись с крыши, Кот все же решил, что целоваться с местной Ледибаг не будет. Пусть мир и параллельный, она все-таки не совсем  _его_  Леди. У него уже есть, другой не надо.   
  
      Представив, как после возвращения целует  _свою_ , Нуар расплылся в счастливой улыбке. Он даже не сомневался, что после успешного завершения миссии здесь непременно завоюет сердце Ледибаг в своем мире.   
  


***

  
  
      Не сказать, что Нуар пристально рассматривал окружение (всю дорогу он провел в мечтаниях о пятнистой Леди), но никаких видимых отличий между мирами в его глаза не бросилось. Те же улицы, те же машины, те же билборды с его лицом вдоль дорог.   
  
      Окно в его комнату было прикрыто: значит, местный он тоже уходил на бой с акумой не из дома. Сняв трансформацию за углом, Адриан поправил прическу, смахнул невидимую пыль с рубашки и направился к большим кованным воротам особняка точь-в-точь такого же, как и его родной.   
  
      Ворота привычно отворились, стоило ему позвонить в домофон. Местная Натали, похоже, тоже круглыми сутками торчит на рабочем месте.   
  
      И даже отец в этом мире все тот же: лишь бросил на сына строгий взгляд и, не сказав ни слова, скрылся за массивной дверью своего кабинета.   
  
      — И здесь никаких изменений, — подытожил Адриан, окинув глазами свою комнату. Все та же рампа, все те же игровые автоматы, все тот же белый диван. Даже награды за соревнования были все те же и стояли на тех же местах, куда он их ставил в своем мире. — Будто и не переходил ни в какие параллельные вселенные.   
  
      — У меня было больше камамбера, — пробурчал Плагг, открыв шкаф со своей сырной заначкой. — Так что мы точно не дома. Говорил же, не лучшая идея сюда идти.   
  
      Адриан фыркнул (боже, его квами может думать хоть о чем-нибудь, кроме еды?) и плюхнулся на кровать. По привычке сунул руку под подушку, нащупал лежавшую там фотографию и, мечтательно вздохнув, поднес ее к губам, собираясь поцеловать…   
  
      И удивленно застыл, осознав, что вместо Ледибаг, с легкой улыбкой смотревшей куда-то вдаль, с фотографии ему приветливо махала Маринетт Дюпен-Чен.   
  
      Что ж, теперь можно было не сомневаться: мир точно другой.   
  


***

  
  
      Адриан долго не мог уснуть — ворочался в постели, проигрывая в голове предстоящий разговор с местной Ледибаг. Сразу ли она поймет, что перед ней не ее Кот? Как отреагирует, когда он ей скажет об этом? Или она уже все знает, раз именно ее квами открыла портал? Как его двойнику вообще удалось уговорить ее пойти на такое?   
  
      В два ночи он даже разбудил Плагга, заставив превратить себя в Кота Нуара, чтобы проверить, не патрулирует ли Ледибаг улицы в столь поздний час. Увы, пятнистой точки на экране коммуникатора не было; трансформацию пришлось снять и пообещать квами тройную порцию камамбера в обед за «работу в невыносимых условиях».   
  
      Утром Адриан вскочил с постели за двадцать минут до будильника. Если вчера все его мысли занимал грядущий патруль, то сейчас ему не терпелось как можно скорее попасть в лицей и увидеть, как в этом мире выглядят его одноклассники, со многими из которых Адриан учился еще в коллеже.   
  
      Взгляд невольно упал на тумбочку, где лежала найденная вчера под подушкой фотография. Маринетт нравилась его двойнику так сильно, что он смог уговорить Леди или ее квами открыть портал в другой мир. И пусть Адриан не понимал, почему другой он предпочел  **не**  Ледибаг, мешать их отношениям он не собирался.   
  
      Надев одну из лучших своих рубашек, чтобы безупречно выглядеть перед Маринетт и не дискредитировать другого себя, Адриан спустился к завтраку в предвкушении отличного дня.   
  
      — Доброе утро, Натали, — улыбнувшись, поприветствовал ее он.   
  
      Мадам Санкер, оторвавшись от планшета с расписанием, подняла на Адриана полный откровенного изумления взгляд.   
  
      — Доброе утро, — повторил он, почесав затылок.   
  
      — Д-доброе, — выдавила из себя опешившая Натали, а затем, тяжело вздохнув, обеспокоенно спросила: — Все в порядке?   
  
      — Да, в полном, — несколько недоуменно ответил Адриан. — Просто хорошее настроение. Или… — он неуверенно на нее посмотрел, — должно быть плохое?   
  
      — Нет-нет, что ты, — уголки губ Натали приподнялись в неком подобии улыбки, абсолютно неестественной и очень нервной. — Хорошее настроение — это… хорошо.   
  
      Адриан лишь пожал плечами, когда Натали прижала к груди планшет и покинула столовую, даже не озвучив его расписание на день. Вот и второе доказательство того, что он в чужом мире: местная мадам Санкер ничуть не похожа на ту Натали, которую он знал с детства. Сколько Адриан себя помнил, она всегда была собранная, излучала профессионализм и контролировала свои эмоции. Нервной и рассеянной он видел ее лишь несколько раз: когда его отец в гневе отчитывал ее за какую-либо оплошность. Да и тогда мадам Санкер быстро брала себя в руки, стоило только двери в кабинет Габриеля Агреста закрыться. Но чтобы так себя вести перед Адрианом…   
  
      Он покачал головой. Странная тут Натали.   
  


***

  
  
      Странной Адриану показалась не только Натали. Охранник почти минуту смотрел на него изучающим взглядом прежде, чем отвезти в лицей. Учащиеся косились на него, когда он шел по коридору. Одноклассники, на повышенных тонах обсуждавшие что-то, замолчали сразу же, как только Адриан вошел в класс.   
  
      Нино не сразу протянул руку для обмена приветствиями.   
  
      — Ты как? — сняв кепку, неуверенно поинтересовался тот.   
  
      Адриан спиной ощутил на себе взгляды всех присутствующих. Казалось, его ответа не ждали только Маринетт и Алья, да и то лишь потому, что еще не пришли.   
  
      Адриану это не нравилось.   
  
      — Хорошо, — произнес он, положив свою сумку на стол. — А что?   
  
      Нино покачал головой, будто не поверил его словам. За спиной послышались тихие перешептывания, разобрать содержание которых не получалось. Все вновь замолчали, стоило Адриану обернуться и посмотреть на них.   
  
      Ему это очень не нравилось.   
  
      — Бро, ты не должен притворяться, — сказал Нино, неуклюже сжав кепку в руках. — Это нормально, выглядеть плохо, когда тебе… плохо.   
  
      Адриану это очень-очень не нравилось. До такой степени, что хотелось прокричать «Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит?!» и не выпускать из класса никого до тех пор, пока он не получит ответы. Останавливала лишь привычка без маски сдерживать свои эмоции и мысль, что это просто еще одна странная особенность параллельного мира.   
  
      Все-таки другой он ошибся: различий намного больше, чем чувства Ледибаг и Кота. Впрочем, меньше чем через два дня Адриан вернется в свой мир, а пока нужно вести себя так, чтобы не портить дальнейшую жизнь своему двойнику.   
  
      Вот только знать, что происходит, для этого все-таки не помешало бы.   
  
      Медленно выдохнув, он взял себя в руки и осторожно спросил:   
  
      — А почему мне должно быть… плохо?   
  


***

  
  
      Адриан допускал, что другой он из параллельного мира может оказаться его полной противоположностью. Они не так много общались вчера, да и мысли Нуара тогда были заняты совсем другим, а никак не поведением другого его без маски. Если Адриана журналисты иной раз сравнивали с лучиком солнца, то почему бы его двойнику не оказаться мрачным и хмурым? Тогда становилось понятно, почему окружающие удивлялись, увидев его в хорошем настроении. Он бы и сам удивился, если бы его отец вдруг начал мурлыкать себе под нос какую-нибудь веселую детскую песенку.   
  
      Он ожидал услышать от Нино «Просто обычно ты угрюмый сухарь», но никак не тихое «Ты ведь любил Маринетт».   
  
      Первой мелькнувшей в голове мыслью было то, что его двойник прилюдно признался ей в любви, но Принцесса его отвергла. Это могло бы объяснить направленные на него сочувствующие взгляды.   
  
      Вот только в них было уж слишком много этого сочувствия.   
  
      И Адриану жутко не нравилось слово «любил».   
  
      Вчера его двойник ясно дал понять, что Принцессу он именно  _любит_ , как сам Адриан любит Ледибаг, и не собирается отказываться от своих чувств. Он ведь даже в другой мир отправился потому, что…   
  
      Пустая парта Маринетт вновь бросилась в глаза. Она часто опаздывала, это не должно было ничего значить, но противное чувство, последние минуты все нараставшее и нараставшее в груди, только добавляло тревоги. Схватив со стола свою сумку, Адриан выскочил из класса со звонком на урок и быстрым шагом направился в сторону раздевалки.   
  
      Ему все это очень-очень-очень не нравилось!   
  
      Адриан слышал, как за ним побежал Нино и как его остановил учитель французского. Как кто-то за спиной сказал, что он сходит с ума, и как кто-то ответил ему, что это неудивительно.   
  
      Захлопнув за собой дверь в раздевалку, Адриан сполз по ней спиной. Он найдет Ледибаг и попросит ее открыть портал в его мир. Хватит. Плагг был прав, не нужно было соглашаться на эту чертову авантюру.   
  
      Но сначала он все же узнает, что с Маринетт.   
  
      — Плагг, трансформируй меня!   
  


***

  
  
      Пекарня месье Дюпена была закрыта. Запрыгнув на балкон Маринетт, Нуар убедился, что в ее комнате пусто. Заглянув через окно в гостиную, он увидел, что никого нет и там, и собрался было уйти, как его взгляд зацепился за фотографию, стоявшую на столе.   
  
      Фотографию Маринетт, перетянутую траурной лентой.   
  
      Нуар с трудом удержал равновесие: схватился за подоконник, чтобы не упасть. Лицом прислонился к стеклу, вглядываясь в комнату в попытке убедиться, что глаза его обманули. Это просто игра света, какая-нибудь дурацкая тень, падающая на фотографию так, что создается пугающая иллюзия!..   
  
      «Ты ведь любил Маринетт» — голос Нино пронесся в воспоминаниях. Сочувствующие взгляды обрели новый смысл. Сердце больно сдавило от осознания, что в этом мире его близкая подруга умерла. В своем мире он видел ее только вчера: она улыбалась, шутила, смеялась и до неприличия мило заливалась смущенным румянцем, который ей очень шел. Она воодушевленно рассказывала о том, в какой университет планирует поступать. Вся жизнь впереди — Адриан верил, что Маринетт ждет прекрасное будущее, в котором ее мечта стать дизайнером одежды осуществится. Он и подумать не мог, что  _где-то_  может быть иначе.   
  
      Черт возьми, все не должно быть так!   
  
      Пусть Кот и понимал, что это не его мир, что это не та Маринетт, которую он знал с коллежа, которая угощала его вкусной выпечкой, ходила с ним на концерты Джаггеда Стоуна и подарила на прошлое Рождество собственноручно связанный свитер… Это  _не его_  подруга, но глядя на ее траурную фотографию, он ощущал удушающую пустоту. Внутри все сжималось, желудок скручивался в тугой комок, в горле пересохло, а глаза щипало от поступающих слез. Улыбчивая, светлая, приходящая всем на помощь Маринетт заслуживала долгую и счастливую жизнь, а не серое надгробие в семнадцать!   
  
      Она больше не будет о чем-то весело щебетать с Альей за задней партой. Смущенно краснея, захлопывать свой скетчбук, когда заметит, что Адриан крадется подсмотреть, что же она рисует. Не придет на помощь друзьям и случайным прохожим, не отчитает Хлою за грубость, не поделится с ним хорошим настроением.   
  
      Ужасно больно было осознавать, что в этом мире ее больше нет.   
  
      И Адриан не мог даже представить, каково было другому ему потерять девушку, которую любит.   
  
      Удлинив жезл, Кот Нуар запрыгнул на крышу. Спрашивать у Нино или Натали было нельзя: он и так вел себя сегодня в их глазах как сумасшедший, но он должен был выяснить, что с ней случилось, и сделать все, чтобы уберечь ее от опасности, когда вернется в свой мир! В том, что вернется, он не сомневался: даже если его двойник обманул, не собираясь открывать портал в назначенное время, Нуар обязательно найдет способ попасть обратно. Даже если его двойник не соврал и Ледибаг в этом мире влюблена в своего напарника, оставаться здесь ни минуты Кот не собирался. Менять жизнь лучшей подруги на любовь Леди? Да ни за что! Пусть лучше она и дальше его без конца отшивает, лишь бы вернуться домой, в свой мир, где воскресные вечера можно проводить, играя с Маринетт по сети в видеоигры.   
  
      Он не был уверен, что в интернете найдется информация о ее смерти, но все равно перевел жезл в режим коммуникатора и вбил в поисковую строку ее имя.   
  
      Экран моргнул, высвечивая десятки однотипных заголовков:   
  
_«Смерть героини Парижа»._

_«Погибшей в битве Ледибаг оказалась Маринетт Дюпен-Чен»._

 

_«Маринетт Дюпен-Чен: героиня, отдавшая жизнь за Париж»._


	3. Центр вселенной

      Адриан никогда не клялся Маринетт в любви: она даже не догадывалась о его чувствах (хотя ни для кого из окружающих это давно уже не было секретом). Он никогда не обещал ей, что отправится за ней на край света, но готов был сделать это по первому зову. Она была нужна ему так сильно, что он просто не мог жить в мире, где ее больше нет.   
  
      Потому и открыл портал туда, где Маринетт жива.   
  
      Он ничуть не жалел, что так подло поступил с другим собой: обманом заманил в свой мир, который определенно станет его кошмаром. Влюбленный в Ледибаг здешний Кот Нуар не ценил Маринетт, был очарован лишь маской… Так пусть и расплачивается за свою слепоту, раз так легко повелся на предложение поменяться местами!   
  
      Он же любил ее настоящую.   
  
      Маринетт была солнцем, согревала одной лишь улыбкой. Лучом света ворвалась в его жизнь, разогнав хмурость и одиночество каждого дня. Она была луной — в самые темные ночи, в самые тяжелые минуты мысли о ней придавали Адриану сил. Как путеводная звезда манила она за собой, казалось, даже не замечая, что делает с ним день ото дня. Она со всеми была добра, ни для кого не делала исключений — как воздух, единый для всех, Маринетт была Адриану жизненно необходима.   
  
      Ему нравилось видеть блеск в ее глазах, когда она демонстрировала свои эскизы. Он обожал ее смех, а слова поддержки из ее уст позволяли совершить невозможное. Считая, что идеальная Маринетт просто не может быть еще восхитительнее, Кот не видел ее в Ледибаг. Впрочем, он даже не позволял себе смотреть на напарницу как на девушку, потому что не собирался открывать сердце ни для кого, кроме Маринетт.   
  
      Что бы ни делал, он всегда думал о ней. Позируя перед камерами, Адриан надеялся, что Маринетт оценит его фотографии, а облачаясь в геройский костюм, выходил патрулировать город ради ее безопасности.   
  
      Он знал, что нравился ей как Кот Нуар. День, когда Маринетт случайно проболталась об этом друзьям, для Адриана был одним из самых счастливых в жизни. Она заметила его, восхищалась им, считала его достойным героем (а не просто приспешником Ледибаг, как не раз повторяла Хлоя), и это было лучшей наградой за все те бессонные ночи и изнуряющие битвы, доставшиеся в комплекте с волшебным кольцом.   
  
      Кот Нуар с трудом сдержал себя в руках, чтобы тем же вечером не запрыгнуть к ней на балкон с признаниями в любви и последующим снятием своей маски. Это было опасно для них обоих… в первую очередь — для нее, поэтому он продолжил любить ее издали, надеясь, что однажды Маринетт позволит ему и без маски стать ей кем-то большим, чем просто другом.   
  
      Нуар с трудом выдавил из себя, что не любит ее, когда Маринетт набралась решимости признаться ему в любви. Он винил себя за этот отказ, за ее слезы, за акуманизацию ее отца, тщетно пытаясь оправдать себя тем, что все было ради ее безопасности.   
  
      О ее безопасности он волновался каждый раз, когда на Париж нападал новый злодей. Даже в  **тот**  день все мысли Нуара были заняты лишь тем, чтобы с Маринетт все было в порядке.   
  
      И именно это было роковой ошибкой.   
  


***

  
  
      Нуар не знал, чем Маринетт не угодила акуманизированному, но злодей выкрикивал ее имя чаще, чем требования принести Камни Чудес. От одуряющего беспокойства Кот совершенно не мог сосредоточиться на битве. Да, Ледибаг сказала ему, что отвела Маринетт в безопасное место, да, у него не было причин ей не верить, но сердце тревожно билось в груди, а кошачья интуиция вопила, что может случиться худшее. Даже понимание того, что магия Ледибаг исправит все, что бы ни случилось, не помогало: дурное предчувствие холодило спину, а голова была забита лишь переживаниями о любимой.   
  
      Кот был рассеян: отвлекался на каждую тень, боясь увидеть, что Маринетт снова не сидится в укрытии, что она вдруг заразилась энтузиазмом Альи и тоже решила полезть в гущу событий, что сейчас она выйдет из-за угла, чтобы тотчас же быть атакованной жаждущим мести злодеем. То и дело бросал он взгляды на зевак, которые следили за битвой, спрятавшись за автомобилями, в надежде  **не**  увидеть среди них Маринетт.   
  
      И потому не заметил, как акуманизированный напал на Ледибаг, когда та пыталась призвать «Талисман Удачи».   
  
      Он слышал лишь вскрик. Громкий, внезапный, почти сразу же оборвавшийся.   
  
      Обернувшись, увидел, как Ледибаг медленно осела на колени, прижав руки к телу где-то между животом и грудью в тщетных попытках зажать кровоточащую рану, а перед ней издевательски (будто бы мог помочь!) упал красный пятнистый пластырь.   
  
      Котом овладела звериная ярость. С грозным рычанием он кинулся на врага, посмевшего ранить его подругу. Без жалости, без сомнений, без сострадания, ведомый лишь гневом и инстинктами, Нуар наносил удар за ударом, не давая злодею ни шанса нанести ответный. Призвал «Катаклизм», разрушил зараженный предмет и, держа трепыхающуюся черную бабочку в руке, вернулся к лежащей на холодной земле Ледибаг.   
  
      Он просил ее открыть глаза. Умолял очнуться хотя бы на секунду — лишь только выдохнуть несколько слов, призвать «Чудесное Исцеление». Тряс за плечи, гладил по волосам, обещал пойти с ней на свидание, если она проснется.   
  
      Но было уже поздно — вместо дыхания из уголка рта стекла тоненькая струйка крови. Ледибаг так и не пришла в сознание, сердце не возобновило свой ход… а по бездыханному телу медленно ползла розовая волна обратной трансформации.   
  


***

  
  
      Все, что было дальше, происходило будто не с ним.   
  
      Голова была абсолютно пуста, словно с исчезновением с Ледибаг пятнистой маски кто-то разом отключил все его мысли, чувства и эмоции. Все было словно в тумане, воспринималось расплывчато, обрывочно, будто видел Кот не своими глазами, слышал не своими ушами и был где-то далеко-далеко и в то же время нигде.   
  
      Вой сирен. Вспышки камер. Рука, безжизненно свисавшая с носилок. Мерцание люминесцентной лампы в отвратительно белом коридоре. Обеспокоенные голоса. Неестественно бледное лицо ее матери и отчаянные рыдания. Пара серег, которые кто-то, сняв с  _Нее_ , сунул ему в ладонь.   
  
      Он сжал их в кулак и не разжимал его все три дня, что незаметно прошли с ее смерти до конца похорон, будто бы кто-то изредка переключал кадры.   
  
      Адриан отказывался верить, что все это не страшный сон. Его милая улыбчивая Принцесса не могла быть героиней Парижа. Она не могла умереть. Не могли, просто не могли объявить национальный траур по обычной ученице лицея!   
  
      Десятки тысяч людей не могли провожать ее в последний путь. Ее не могли отпевать в Соборе Парижской Богоматери, не мог ее траурный кортеж идти по улице Риволи, через Елисейские поля до площади Шарля де Голля. Она не могла лежать в гробу, покрытом государственным флагом, а гроб не мог почти час стоять под Триумфальной аркой: такой чести со времен Бонапарта удостоились лишь десять человек, маршал Латр де Тассиньи был последним… разве стали бы, черт возьми, возобновлять эту традицию спустя семьдесят лет?!..   
  
      Это все не правда. Это все сон.   
  
      Адриан верил, что он скоро проснется и увидит Маринетт живой. Это все лишь из-за того, что он слишком много думал о своем отказе, слишком винил себя. Теперь все изменится! Он не будет больше терять времени: обязательно признается ей в любви, снимет перед ней маску, пообещает всегда быть рядом и от всего защищать!..   
  
      Но кошмар продолжался. И не в силах смотреть, как ее гроб несут для погребения в Пантеон, Кот Нуар, шедший в самом начале процессии, просто сбежал на глазах у всех.   
  
      Адриан кричал, рыдал, выл, срывая голос в осознании, что больше ее не увидит. Она умерла потому, что это он ее не защитил, из-за собственной глупости в один день потерял любимую девушку и боевую подругу.   
  
      Она больше не поделится своим теплом ни с ним, ни с кем бы то ни было. Ее улыбку отныне он сможет увидеть лишь на фотографиях. Услышать ее голос — лишь в воспоминаниях или на видео, которые вряд ли когда-нибудь решится смотреть.   
  
      Он ее не защитил. Она не должна была умереть. Она должна была прожить долгую счастливую жизнь до самой-самой глубокой старости!   
  
      И Адриан готов был объединить Камни Чудес, чтобы ее вернуть.   
  
      Но вместо того чтобы ответить, как это сделать, Плагг сказал, что в обмен на одну жизнь магия заберет другую. И скорее всего, далеко не одну.   
  
      Адриан был в отчаянии. Ему была нужна Маринетт.   
  
      Она же защищала Париж, да ей весь город обязан жизнями. Два миллиона людей должны быть благодарны ей за то, что она сражалась со злом ради их безопасности. Кто-нибудь из них вполне мог вернуть этот долг!..   
  
      Вот только сама Маринетт такое… возвращение не простила бы. Да и он — черт побери мораль героя — не смог бы отнять жизнь даже у одного невинного человека, о нескольких и вовсе речи не шло!   
  
      Адриан обессиленно упал на колени.   
  
      Он держал в руках два сильнейших Камня Чудес, объединение которых могло исполнить любое желание. Единственное, чего он хотел — снова увидеть ее живой и здоровой. Неужели не было никакого другого способа, кроме как обменять ее жизнь на чужие? Изменить прошлое, чтобы она осталась жива? Пожелать, чтобы она заново родилась? Да хоть сестрой его пусть будет, хоть кем-нибудь, только чтобы она снова оказалась с ним рядом!   
  
      Но Плагг, как заевшая пластинка, на каждый предложенный вариант возвращения Маринетт отвечал, что за это придется платить чьей-то жизнью. И нет — свою отдать у него не получится. Жизнь Бражника и того человека, который ее убил, — тоже. Второй так вообще был найден мертвым в своей квартире за день до ее похорон.   
  
      — Если нет способа  _вернуть_  Маринетт, то… — Адриан кулаком утер слезы с глаз, — могут ли Камни Чудес отправить меня… к ней?   
  
      — Надеюсь, ты сейчас про параллельный мир, а не загробный, — ответил Плагг, невольно подсказав подопечному еще один вариант.   
  
      Плата за это желание была Адриану вполне по силам.   
  


***

  
  
      Адриан готов был отправиться в параллельный мир в любую минуту, лишь бы как можно скорее снова увидеть Маринетт. Но квами предупредили: других миров существует множество, в некоторых она вообще могла никогда не рождаться, а за каждое открытие портала ему придется платить.   
  
      Плагг пытался убедить его, что он должен жить сам, без оглядки на прошлое. Тикки в слезах повторяла, что Маринетт не хотела бы, чтобы он жертвовал чем-либо ради нее.   
  
      Адриан убрал Камни Чудес по шкатулкам, лишь бы не слышать назойливых попыток отговорить его от этой затеи. Бражник больше не нападал (видимо, чертовски  _вовремя_  поняв, что это не игрушки), герой Парижу больше не требовался, и Адриан надевал кольцо лишь для того, чтобы открыть портал в другую вселенную.   
  
      На то, чтобы найти мир, в котором живет Маринетт, как две капли воды похожая на его Принцессу, ушло два месяца и семь попыток.   
  
      Еще две недели Нуар наблюдал за отношениями с ней другого себя, как в масках, так и без них, чтобы занять его место. Пряча открытый портал в безлюдном переулке за фанерным листом, он каждый день возвращался в свой мир, чтобы поесть, поспать и выносить план, как не вызвать у нее никаких подозрений.   
  
      Обмануть другого себя было проще простого. Ему даже врать почти не пришлось: всего лишь  _умолчать_ , что в его мире Ледибаг больше нет.   
  
      Сложнее было не броситься к любимой сразу же, как только за соперником закрылся портал — пришлось несколько раз напомнить себе, что уже завтра они с Маринетт встретятся в лицее.   
  
      А пока Кот Нуар мог наблюдать за ней в окно. Любоваться тем, как она о чем-то весело щебечет со своей квами. Как красит ее щеки живой румянец, как завораживающе проводит она расческой по распущенным волосам, как привычными движениями вновь собирает их в любимые хвостики.   
  
      Он мог бы не отрывать взгляд от нее часами, сутками напролет смотреть на нее, чтобы запечатлеть в памяти каждый момент, каждое ее движение, каждую улыбку. Но она легла спать, и Кот Нуар заставил себя вернуться домой, чтобы выспаться перед завтрашней встречей.   
  
      Он снял кольцо перед тем, как войти в особняк. Сухо извинился перед отцом за позднее возвращение и закрыл дверь в свою комнату, не желая слушать, чем ему грозит повторная оплошность.   
  
      Адриан ничуть не жалел о том, что больше никогда не вернется в свой мир. Ему было плевать на всех, кто остался по ту сторону закрывшегося портала. Здесь тоже были почти-такой-же-отец, почти-такой-же-Нино, но главное — здесь была живая Маринетт.   
  
      Ж-и-в-а-я.   
  
      Засыпая, Адриан предвкушал скорую встречу с ней. Он снова увидит ее вблизи и даже сможет заговорить с ней, а Маринетт вновь улыбнется ему и поделится своим теплом, снова станет центром его вселенной.   
  
      Засыпая, он отгонял мысли о том, что здесь Маринетт точь-в-точь такая же, но не  _**его** _ .   
  
      А заснув, он в очередной раз увидел кошмар о ее смерти.


	4. Чужое место

      Два с половиной месяца ожидания подошли к концу. Единственная помеха — Адриан из этого мира — была устранена и отправлена в тот, из которого пришел он сам. Больше ничто не стояло между ним и Маринетт, более того, в этой вселенной он нравился ей, оставалось всего лишь подойти к ней, признаться в любви и обрести свое счастье, но…   
  
      Адриан прислонился лбом к своему шкафчику в пустой раздевалке. Первый урок шел целых десять минут, Маринетт уже давно была в классе, а он все никак не мог решиться туда пойти.   
  
      Он наблюдал за ней две недели и все это время изо всех сил сдерживал желание приблизиться к ней, а сейчас, когда это наконец стало возможным, поддался непонятному страху. Он даже не мог сказать, чего именно боялся! Того, что Принцесса поймет, что перед ней  _другой_  Адриан Агрест? Но он хорошо подготовился, достаточно изучил своего двойника из этого мира, чтобы понять, как не вызвать никаких подозрений. Да и не отличались они друг от друга практически ничем, разве что «местный» Адриан был очарован Ледибаг и не познал боль и отчаяние потери любимой.   
  
      Перед закрытыми глазами вновь предстало бледное лицо Маринетт, лежавшей в гробу в Соборе Парижской Богоматери.   
  
      Адриан стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки. Нет, он не предает ее. Предательством было бы, если бы он встал на сторону зла и попытался воскресить ее, отняв жизни других. Этого бы Ледибаг, посвящавшая всю себя защите невинных, никогда не простила, а он всего лишь отправился в другой мир, чтобы снова быть рядом с ней.   
  
      Эта Маринетт улыбалась точно так же, как и его, ее глаза точно так же блестели в надежде на лучшее. Она была не менее добра к окружающим, жизнерадостна и чудесна, у нее был тот же голос и те же очаровательные веснушки. За две недели, которые Адриан за ней наблюдал, он не нашел ни единого отличия от своей Маринетт (разве что она была влюблена не в Кота Нуара, а в Адриана). Это была  _Она_ , пусть и живущая в параллельной вселенной.   
  
      — Все это не зря, — прошептал Адриан, глубоко вдохнул и направился в класс.   
  


***

  
  
      Он ненавидел сидеть за первой партой. Нет, раньше его вполне устраивало свое место: рядом Нино, сзади Маринетт, впереди доска и учитель — ничто не мешало учебному процессу. Если бы Адриан сидел  _за_  Маринетт или же (тем более!)  _рядом_  с ней, то думал бы только о ней, а не об учебе, и тогда — прощай, успеваемость, здравствуй, выговор от отца и домашнее обучение. Но сейчас, когда он так сильно истосковался по ней, когда для того, чтобы увидеть ее  _живую_ , нужно было лишь обернуться, первая парта казалась сущим проклятием.   
  
      Он машинально писал конспект, не воспринимая ни слова из лекции. Постоянно поглядывал на настенные часы, стрелки которых будто приклеились к циферблату, прокручивал в голове, что скажет Принцессе, когда наступит долгожданная перемена.   
  
      Но стоило только уроку закончиться, а Адриану повернуться к ней, как их глаза встретились и все заготовленные фразы вылетели из головы.   
  
_Она была точно такая же_ .   
  
      Но никогда раньше ее щеки не заливал смущенный румянец, если он смотрел на нее без маски.   
  
      — Я потерял конспект по истории за последние два месяца, не поделишься своим? — почесав затылок, поинтересовался Адриан.   
  
      Торопить события нельзя. Его двойник из этого мира был идиотом, не замечавшим любовь всей своей жизни под носом (впрочем, и в своем мире Адриан был не лучше), и если он внезапно признается ей в любви, это будет выглядеть странно. Сегодня он возьмет ее конспект, завтра проводит до дома, через неделю пригласит на концерт, а через две — предложит встречаться.   
  
      — П-прости! — еще больше вспыхнула Маринетт и замахала руками. — Я верну его завтра, совсем забыла. Нет, сегодня принесу… на следующей перемене домой сбегаю!   
  
      Адриан готов был проклясть себя за свою невнимательность. Черт возьми, видел же, как три дня назад его двойник передавал Принцессе какую-то тетрадь!   
  
      — Это ты прости, совсем из головы вылетело, что конспект у тебя, — улыбнулся Адриан самой невинной улыбкой, на которую был способен. — Отец так нагрузил в последние дни, что с недосыпа уже плохо соображаю. Если он тебе все еще нужен, не торопись, можешь отдать в любое время.   
  
      Маринетт понимающе кивнула, и сердце Адриана кольнуло от мысли, что она к нему слишком добра, что слишком много теплоты в ее взгляде. Он не защитил ее в своем мире, врал ей в этом, но Маринетт ничуть не усомнилась в его словах, лишь сочувствовала и переживала.   
  
      Но не столько за него самого, сколько за его двойника, настоящего Адриана из этого мира.   
  
      — Я схожу за ним на следующей перемене, — смущенно отведя взгляд в сторону, повторила Маринетт. Молодец, Агрест, вместо того чтобы сделать счастливым каждый ее день, заставил чувствовать себя виноватой!   
  
      — А почему бы вам не сходить вместе после уроков? — вмешалась в их разговор Алья, доселе с любопытством наблюдавшая за происходящим. — У них в пекарне появилось новое печенье, — подмигнув Адриану, она приобняла Маринетт за плечо, — ты просто обязан его попробовать!   
  
      — Буду рад, — глядя на то, как смущенно закусывает губу Маринетт, Адриан хотел попробовать вовсе не печенье.   
  


***

  
  
      В его мире Алья, узнав, что Маринетт нравится Кот Нуар, поставила себе цель свести их. Она строила грандиозные планы, пыталась втянуть в эту авантюру Адриана и Нино, даже не подозревая, что сердце Кота и так уже целиком и полностью отдано ее подруге. Ей казалось это забавным и увлекательным, она не раз повторяла, что если Маринетт станет девушкой Кота Нуара, то в «Ледиблоге» будут чаще появляться интервью героев Парижа.   
  
      В то же время, прекрасно догадываясь о влюбленности Адриана в подругу, Алья порой подтрунивала над ним, побуждая к активным действиям. Говорила, что пора бы ему прекратить любоваться и пригласить ее наконец на свидание, пока «один хвостатый месье не разглядел это сокровище».   
  
      Алья была уверена, что однажды Кот Нуар «разглядит». Не сомневалась, что они станут отличной парой.   
  
      Но в день похорон, захлебываясь слезами перед покрытым трехцветным флагом гробом, лишь хрипло выругалась, что лучше бы в жизни Маринетт не было ни проклятых волшебных сережек, ни Кота.   
  
      Который не смог ни сделать ее счастливой, ни защитить.   
  


***

  
  
      В этом мире Алья мечтала увидеть сразу две пары: Адриана и Маринетт, Ледибаг и Кота Нуара. И если о втором союзе она прожужжала друзьям все уши на большой перемене (в красках рассказывая, как самоотверженно Кот Нуар заслонил напарницу вчера от атаки злодея, и заставляя всех в третий-четвертый-десятый раз пересматривать видеозапись), то ее цель свести лучших друзей для Адриана Агреста из этого мира наверняка была настоящим секретом.   
  
      Но не для его двойника.   
  
      В столовой лицея она не дала Нино даже спокойно доесть обед — схватила под локоть и утащила куда-то со словами «парочки иногда должны быть наедине». То, как вспыхнула Маринетт после ее слов, и красная кепка да рыжая шевелюра, порой выглядывавшие из дальнего угла, доказывали, что говорила Алья не о своих с Нино отношениях. По крайней мере, не в первую очередь.   
  
      А перед химией Сезер предложила друзьям сходить в кино на выходных.   
  
      — И да, Адриан, — с самым невинным видом обратилась к нему она, в то время как ее подруга, словно почувствовав какой-то подвох, настороженно напряглась, — если тебе не трудно, не сможешь зайти за Маринетт? У меня не получится, а она уж больно любит опаздывать, если ее не проконтролировать.   
  
      — Я вполне могу дойти и сама, — одновременно смущенно-растерянная и решительно-возмущенная Маринетт выглядела чертовски мило. — У Адриана и так нагруженный график, чтобы возиться со мной… Не то чтобы со мной вообще нужно возиться, я…   
  
      — Я зайду, — перебил ее Адриан. — Буду рад провести с тобой время, — тепло улыбнулся он, мысленно добавив: «Всю свою жизнь».   
  


***

  
  
      Маринетт была на седьмом небе от счастья. Адриан видел это по ее глазам, искрившимся нескрываемой радостью. Казалось, она не верила в реальность происходящего, считала, будто попала в сказку или под атаку акуманизированного, насылающего сладкие иллюзии. Она чуть ли не до синяков исщипала себе левую руку, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон, пока Адриан не взял ее правую руку в свою.   
  
      Ее ладонь была неожиданно теплой. Нет, Адриан знал, что она  _должна_  быть теплой, ведь Маринетт  _жива_ . Но его руки слишком хорошо помнили ледяные закостенелые пальцы Принцессы, которые он сжимал, тщетно пытаясь согреть, когда пришел проститься с ней в день похорон.   
  
      В глазах защипало. Он крепче сжал руку Маринетт, словно ища поддержки, переплел с ней пальцы и медленно выдохнул, прогоняя давящие воспоминания.   
  
      Небрежно отшутился на обеспокоенный вопрос, что случилось.   
  
      Почувствовал, как сердце буквально плавится от любви к ней, когда Маринетт в ответ залилась искренним смехом. Таким же звонким и чистым, какой Адриан обожал слышать в своем мире.   
  
      Она жива. Она рядом. Он может поговорить с ней, прикоснуться и ощутить ее теплоту.   
  
      — Ты чудесная девушка, Маринетт, — нежно улыбнулся Адриан, заботливо заправив ей за ухо прядь волос. Принцесса смущенно вздрогнула и потупила взгляд. Другой он, ослепленный красной пятнистой маской, не уделял ей должного внимания, но теперь Адриан это исправит. Он готов был наслаждаться каждым моментом, проведенным рядом с ней, совершить невозможное ради ее счастья.   
  
      И ничуть не жалел, что пошел на сделку с самим мирозданием.   
  


***

  
  
      Ледибаг не позволила Коту Нуару поцеловать тыльную сторону ладони в качестве приветствия. Ее щеки не покрывал смущенный румянец, она была непривычно неприступной, но все такой же твердой, решительной и уверенной в себе, какой Нуар ее знал.   
  
      Она смотрела на Кота не как на любимого парня, а как на близкого друга, точь-в-точь тем же взглядом, которым на Адриана смотрела  _его_  Маринетт. От этого взгляда болезненно кололо сердце в груди, но Нуар, пряча за маской непринужденности разрывающие душу чувства, легкомысленно флиртовал, виртуозно подражая другому себе.   
  
      Искренние комплименты Кот прикрывал дурашливой мишурой, потому что боялся, что иначе рухнет перед ней на колени и будет в слезах молить о прощении. Он не мог оторвать от нее взгляд, словно стоит ему отвернуться, как откуда ни возьмись появится враг, чтобы поразить  _и ее тоже_  смертельной атакой. К горлу подступал тяжелый комок, когда в ответ на его глупые шутки Ледибаг смеялась точно таким же очаровательным смехом, как у Маринетт.   
  
      Когда он все отчетливее видел в напарнице свою Принцессу и задавался вопросом, как мог не узнавать ее столько лет.   
  
      Ледибаг с легкой усмешкой щелкнула по его бубенчику, махнула рукой на прощанье и, раскрутив йо-йо, упорхнула вдаль. С тоской глядя ей вслед, Кот Нуар понимал, почему его двойник из этого мира был очарован ей, облаченной в пятнистый костюм.   
  
      — Я люблю тебя, Маринетт, — закрыв глаза, прошептал он, — в маске или без, ты одинаково восхитительная.   
  


***

  
  
      Адриан торопился в лицей следующим утром. Нетерпеливо поглядывая на часы, он ждал Маринетт у крыльца. Болтая о творчестве Джаггеда Стоуна и наслаждаясь звуками ее голоса, шел вместе с ней в класс. Он сверял с ней домашнее задание на переменах, в буфете помог донести поднос, подхватил, когда она споткнулась на лестнице, и завороженно ловил каждую ее улыбку.   
  
      Счастье переполняло его. Он едва сдерживал рвущиеся наружу чувства, понимая, что еще рано признаваться в любви, хотя и читал ответную влюбленность в ее взгляде.   
  
      Который Принцесса каждый раз смущенно отводила в сторону.   
  
      И так продолжалось почти две недели.   
  
      — Зайдешь ко мне? — взволнованно сжимая ремешок сумочки, спросила Маринетт, когда Адриан после уроков вновь провожал ее до дома. — Я не настаиваю, если ты занят, — принялась оправдываться она прежде, чем он успел хоть что-либо ответить, — но тебе вчера понравилось печенье, я испекла еще… Можешь, конечно, не заходить, я дам с собой, но если зайдешь, мы могли бы поиграть в видеоигры. Хотя если тебе некогда, я пойму.   
  
      — Зайду, — искренне улыбнулся Адриан, с радостью готовый посвятить ей все свое время.   
  
      Маринетт еще крепче вцепилась в ремешок и опустила голову, будто пытаясь спрятать румянец. Чуть ускорив шаг, она сбивчиво рассказывала о новой игре, которую они обсуждали в прошлом месяце и которую родители ей наконец подарили. Поднимаясь по лестнице, она восторженно описывала игру, убеждая Адриана, что она ему определенно понравится.   
  
      Но стоило люку в ее комнату за ними закрыться, как Маринетт резко развернулась на пятках, посмотрела ему прямо в глаза и требовательно спросила:   
  
      — Кто ты и где  _мой_  Адриан?


	5. Ее Кот

      — Где Адриан? — повторила Маринетт, так и не дождавшись ответа. Она испепеляла  _вроде бы_  Адриана Агреста решительным взглядом, в котором не было ни намека на прежнее смущение, словно на ней сейчас была пятнистая маска, а перед ней — очередной злодей.   
  
      — Я не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — двойник отвел взгляд в сторону. — Я ведь здесь стою…   
  
      — Ты не Адриан, — скрестив руки на груди, твердо произнесла Маринетт.   
  
      — Я Адриан.   
  
      — Нет, ты не он, — сказала она, притопнув ногой в знак того, что не позволит прокрасться сомнениям.   
  
      — А кто я, по-твоему? — парень поднял ладони вверх и посмотрел на нее самым невинным взглядом.   
  
      — Это я у тебя спрашиваю, — Маринетт же была непреклонна.   
  
      — Я Адриан, — повторил двойник, — Адриан Агрест. Это действительно я, Маринетт…   
  
      — Где  _мой_  Адриан?   
  
      Уголки губ двойника дрогнули то ли в попытке сдержать улыбку, то ли в нервной усмешке.   
  
      — Маринетт, мне лестно, что ты называешь меня своим, — сказал он, и девушка вспыхнула, осознав, как двояко прозвучали ее слова, однако решимость и грозный вид не растеряла, — но почему ты решила, что это не я?   
  
      Возможно, ей следовало бы допросить его как Ледибаг, но без маски у нее было больше доказательств тому, что он самозванец.   
  
      — Мы не обсуждали с тобой выход игр в прошлом месяце, — ответила она, глядя на него так, словно поймала с поличным. Впрочем, по сути так и было: по дороге к ней самозванец подтвердил, будто помнит их несостоявшийся разговор.   
  
      — Может, это было с Нино? — почесав затылок, неловко усмехнулся лже-Адриан. — Точно же говорил с кем-то об играх…   
  
      — Где твое кольцо? — оперевшись рукой на столешницу, Маринетт перешла к следующему аргументу. — Раньше ты его никогда не снимал.   
  
      — Натер мозоль на фехтовании, — двойник убрал руки в карманы, — сейчас все уже, правда, почти зажило… но кольцо с собой, могу показать. Серьезно, Маринетт, — он покачал головой, однако кольцо так и не достал, — разве это повод считать меня другим человеком?   
  
      — Ты ведешь себя как другой человек. Если думал, что скопировав его внешность, голос, жесты и привычки, сможешь стать Адрианом, то ты ошибаешься. Говори, кто ты, — тон Маринетт был тверд и не сулил двойнику ничего хорошего, — и где  _он_ .   
  
      — Но я правда Адриан, — в голосе же двойника проскальзывало отчаяние.   
  
      Маринетт тяжело вздохнула и закусила губу прежде, чем озвучить очередное доказательство.   
  
      — Настоящий Адриан Агрест никогда раньше не смотрел на меня таким влюбленным взглядом, как ты последние две недели.   
  
      Ее слова были пропитаны холодом и болью, и она крепко сжала кулак, будто это помогло бы не растерять собранную по крупицам решимость. Насколько сильно она была счастлива, когда «Адриан» начал проявлять к ней знаки внимания, настолько ранило ее понимание того, что это был не он.   
  
      Адриан не мог так внезапно ее разглядеть: они учились вместе несколько лет, и все это время Маринетт была для него всего лишь хорошим другом. Да, она ждала, когда он ответит на ее чувства. Мечтала, как он подойдет, возьмет ее за руку, пригласит на свидание и признается в любви. Надеялась, что однажды так произойдет, и поддалась эйфории, когда мечты стали сбываться. Ей хотелось верить, что все это взаправду, что его влюбленный взгляд не плод ее воображения, что Адриан действительно смог ее полюбить, но…   
  
      Вечно отрицать очевидное Маринетт не могла: уж слишком резкими были перемены в Адриане и слишком много иллюзий она повидала, будучи Ледибаг. Душа, взлетевшая на вершины блаженства, лишилась крыльев и рухнула в самый глубокий овраг, поросший колючим кустарником. Ей хотелось реветь в подушку, с горя объесться сладостями вместе с Тикки и сгореть от стыда, что позволила самозванцу так легко провести ее в первые дни.   
  
      Но сначала нужно было вернуть настоящего Адриана.   
  
      — А если я скажу, что влюбился в тебя? — двойник закусил губу и замолчал на пару мгновений, словно пытался найти что-то, что поможет переубедить ее. — Или нет, не так, что всегда любил и наконец разглядел?   
  
      Маринетт помотала головой, всем своим видом выражая, что не примет такой ответ.   
  
      Вот только у парня все еще был в рукаве один козырь:   
  
      — Я… Кот Нуар, — вздохнул он, запустив пальцы в свои волосы, — и знаю, что ты Ледибаг.   
  
      В комнате воцарилась тишина. В глазах Маринетт, доселе пылающих уверенностью, промелькнул испуг. Зажмурившись, она обхватила себя руками, пытаясь хоть как-то сохранить видимую твердость и самообладание, но вместо этого стала казаться еще более уязвимой. Бурным потоком в голове проносились мысли о том, как и когда она могла допустить оплошность, принесшую раскрытие. Осознание, что маска и стала причиной, по которой он проявил к ней интерес, еще больше давило тем фактом, что она  _допускала_  этот вариант, но сама же забраковала его, наивно считая, что ее секрет никому не известен.   
  
      Из нападающей в один миг она превратилась в приставленную к стенке.   
  
      Но Ледибаг не имела права сдаваться.   
  
      — Что ж, так даже проще, — нервно усмехнулась Маринетт, — не придется искать тебя по всему Парижу, чтобы спросить, куда ты дел  _моего_  Кота.   
  


***

  
  
**Ее**  Кот ни секунды не желал находиться в этом чужом, неправильном мире, но совершенно не представлял, как вернуться домой. Плагг сказал, что без серег Удачи портал не открыть, и тихо извинился за то, что не подумал об этом в самом начале. Мастер Фу не сразу поверил, что перед ним Адриан не из этого мира, и поначалу пытался забрать у него кольцо, а потом лишь развел руками, предложив «научиться» жить здесь. Даже Бражник как в воду канул: ни единой акумы за две недели (если верить «Ледиблогу» — то за все три месяца, прошедшие со дня смерти Ледибаг), ни единой зацепки о том, как его найти, а значит — ни шанса на чудесное появление злодея, способного открывать порталы между мирами.   
  
      Адриан обреченно вздохнул и опустил голову на сложенные в замок руки.   
  
      Он сидел у памятника, воздвигнутого героине Парижа на месте ее смерти, к подножью которого до сих пор каждый день приносили цветы и игрушки. Отлитый из бронзы, он представлял собой две статуи одной девушки в двух ее ипостасях: Маринетт и Ледибаг держались за руки и с улыбкой смотрели вдаль. Скульптору хорошо удалось передать ее взгляд, полный надежды на лучшее будущее.   
  
      Которое в этом мире для нее уже никогда не наступит.   
  
      — Пусть я и не знал тебя  _здесь_ , — прошептал Адриан, не в силах посмотреть на памятник, так отчетливо передающий сходство Ледибаг и Маринетт, которое он так долго слепо не замечал, — в моем мире я знал тебя… думал, что знал…   
  
      В глазах вновь защипало. Он зажмурил их и со свистом втянул воздух сквозь крепко сжатые зубы. Адриан постоянно мысленно повторял себе, что это другой мир, что в  _его_  реальности с Маринетт все хорошо, что он обязательно найдет способ вернуться и снова увидит ее… но все равно не мог думать о Ледибаг из этого мира как о другом человеке. Ему казалось, будто у него вырвали сердце и похоронили в Пантеоне рядом с ней. Словно душу разорвали на части, а истрепанные лоскуты выбросили по ту сторону закрывшегося портала.   
  
      Это был сущий кошмар, ужасающий тем, что от него невозможно проснуться. Гнетущий, давящий осознанием, что он абсолютно реален. Отсюда хотелось сбежать, но никак не думать о будущем  _без Нее_ .   
  
      И отчасти Адриан понимал, почему его двойник пошел на такую подлость. Он даже злиться на него почти не мог — только на собственную глупость, на то, как легко повелся на этот обман.   
  
      — Он очень сильно тебя любил, — его голос дрожал, был пропитан горечью. — Я хотя бы знаю, что моя Леди жива, а у него даже такой роскоши нет. Но простить я его не могу. И не за то, что завел меня сюда, а за то, что не защитил тебя и  _сбежал_  к моей Маринетт, как будто тебя и не было.   
  
      Адриан закусил губу.   
  
      Он хотел думать, что сам бы никогда так не поступил, не променял бы  _свою_  Ледибаг на другую, но не из-за того ли, что купился на рассказ о влюбленной в него напарнице, и оказался в этом другом мире? Да, он собирался провести здесь всего лишь два дня, а потом вернуться обратно. Но ведь тогда он знал, что вернется и снова увидит свою родную неприступную Ледибаг.   
  
      А его двойнику не суждено увидеть ее уже  **никогда** .   
  
      То, что для одного Адриана казалось всего лишь очередным приключением, способом на время вырваться из привычной, загнанной в жесткие рамки расписания жизни, для второго было бегством из ожившего кошмара. И ведь в этот кошмар он попал из-за своей же роковой ошибки.   
  
      Пары размытых кадров хватило, чтобы понять: с акуманизированным, который убил Ледибаг  _здесь_ , Нуар сражался и в своем мире. Он хорошо помнил тот бой, вот только не сам, а по засмотренным до дыр видео из «Ледиблога» — попал под атаку врага чуть ли не в самом начале, закрыв Ледибаг собой. Он почти умер в тот день, благо «Чудесное Исцеление» не оставило и следа от зияющей в груди раны. А Ледибаг вместо того, чтобы стукнуться с ним кулачками, обняла его, и Кот чувствовал, как мелкая дрожь пробивала все ее тело.   
  
      Но в этом мире все было не так.   
  
      Здесь Кот Нуар не заслонил Ледибаг от атаки, хотя стоял достаточно близко и мог бы успеть, если бы был чуть внимательнее.   
  
      Адриан десятки раз пересмотрел запись этой роковой битвы. Каждый раз на девятой минуте его мышцы сжимались — словно тело даже без его ведома готово было рвануть с места, чтобы прикрыть Ледибаг. И каждый раз, даже понимая, что на видео другой он и другая она, Адриан чувствовал, как обливается кровью и рвется на части сердце.   
  
      Вновь и вновь душу леденила мысль: двойник, занявший сейчас его место, точно так же не сможет защитить уже  _его_  Ледибаг.   
  
      Плагг пытался утешить, говорил, что сейчас-то уж здешний Адриан точно сделает все в их мире, чтобы больше ее не потерять, но, черт возьми, он ведь уже один раз перешел в другой мир ради того, чтобы быть рядом с живой Маринетт! А что, если он снова не защитит ее? Опять откроет портал в другую вселенную к еще одной Маринетт? Ведь один раз любимую он  _заменил_ , значит, и второй раз сможет?   
  
      — Хуже Бражника, — брезгливо произнес Адриан, поднимаясь на ноги.   
  
      Ему хотелось верить, что он не такой, как двойник, не только не защитивший Ледибаг и променявший ее на другую, но и предавший то, ради чего они вместе сражались. Покинувший собственный мир вместе с Камнями Чудес и оставивший Париж без защиты.   
  
      Ведь если Бражник вновь нашлет на город злодея, то без серег Удачи, которые двойник забрал с собой, акуму никак не очистить.   
  
      — Пусть мы и не были лично знакомы, — Адриан положил руку на холодный каменный постамент и поднял покрасневшие влажные глаза на статуи Ледибаг и Маринетт, — но можешь не волноваться. Пока я здесь,  _твоему_  городу ничто не угрожает, не-моя Леди.   
  
      Пусть он и был разбит, пусть ему и не хотелось оставаться в этом проклятом мире ни на секунду, Кот Нуар не мог бросить без защиты невинных людей.   
  
      И вот уже две недели каждый вечер после тщетных поисков способа вернуться домой и долгих разговоров с  _Ее_  памятником чужой этому городу герой выходил на патруль.   
  


***

  
  
      В своем мире Кот Нуар любил патрули и обычные прогулки по крышам, ведь они были глотком свободы и могли обернуться случайной встречей с Ледибаг.   
  
      В этом мире он перепрыгивал с одного здания на другое на автопилоте, просто потому что звал долг. Он распугивал мелких хулиганов, помогал полиции, отмахивался от просьб журналистов прокомментировать возвращение спустя два с половиной месяца и сказать, что чувствует, потеряв Ледибаг.   
  
      — Будто «Катаклизм» к груди приложил, — лишь бросил через плечо на пятнадцатый день, вручил рыжей девушке украденную у нее сумочку и, удлинив жезл, запрыгнул обратно на крышу, где мог побыть в тишине.   
  
      С нее перепрыгнул на следующую, а за ней на другую. Оставалось пройти всего два квартала, вернуться в комнату двойника (назвать ее своей — означало признать, что он застрял в этом мире навсегда) и попытаться забыться сном, чтобы хотя бы так увидеть свой дом и свою Леди.   
  
      Вот только краем глаза Нуар заметил красно-зеленый всполох в переулке неподалеку.   
  
      Он рванул туда со всех ног, чуть не поскользнулся на мокрой после дождя черепице, распугал голубей, задремавших на чьем-то балконе, спрыгнул вниз…   
  
      И ничего.   
  
      Никаких вспышек, никаких ряженных злодеев, требующих принести Камни Чудес, ни даже мальчишек, балующихся светящимися игрушками — обычный пустой переулок, заставленный баками для сортировки мусора.   
  
      Устало вздохнув, Нуар схватился за жезл, готовый вновь запрыгнуть на крышу, как его уши уловили позади тихий шорох.   
  
      — Оно где-то раз в час полыхает, — поправив очки, сухо произнесла Алья Сезер, сидевшая на холодном и мокром асфальте, прислонившись спиной к стене. — Что такое — не имею ни малейшего представления, — широко зевнув, добавила она.   
  
      Нуар кивнул, убрал жезл за спину и спросил:   
  
      — Давно началось?   
  
      В этом мире он еще ни разу не встречался с ней ни как Кот Нуар, ни как Адриан. Он знал лишь то, что она не ходила в лицей со дня смерти Маринетт, проводя дни то перед Пантеоном, то заперевшись в своей комнате, то бродя по улицам в поисках хотя бы намека на скорое появление злодеев Бражника.   
  
      Будто если акуманизированный вновь нападет на Париж, то и Ледибаг как всегда обязательно выйдет на битву с ним. Ведь никогда не бывало иначе.   
  
      — Сижу здесь с полудня, как дождь закончился, — поежившись, ответила Алья.   
  
      Она не смотрела на Нуара — взгляд был направлен куда-то сквозь него, и Кот прекрасно понимал почему: она винит его в том, что не защитил ее лучшую подругу. Сам он ужасно ее понимал и искренне ненавидел своего двойника.   
  
      — Уже поздно, может, пойдешь домой? — почесав затылок, спросил Нуар. — Я останусь здесь и присмотрю за тем, что творится.   
  
      Алья промолчала, но в ее молчании Кот явно услышал: «За Маринетт ты уже присмотрел».   
  
      Он тяжело вздохнул и сел на асфальт рядом с ней. Алья же, привстав на пару секунд, порвала на две части картон, на котором, как оказалось, сидела и протянула одну половину Коту.   
  
      — Холодно же, — пояснила она, и больше они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Так и сидели в полной тишине, нарушаемой только доносившимся издалека шумом машин да редкими красно-зелеными всполохами в воздухе, после которых абсолютно ничего не происходило, пока обоих не начало клонить в сон.   
  
      Нуар даже не заметил, как голова Альи оказалась на его плече, а его тяжелые веки стали слипаться. Как вместо темного безлюдного переулка увидел лицей и Маринетт, живую, румяную и чертовски красивую, которая приветливо улыбалась и махала ему рукой, в другой раскручивая пятнистое йо-йо.   
  
      — Этот портал похож на стену воды и гигантское желе одновременно, — сквозь сон услышал он такой родной и любимый голос.


	6. Лучшие подруги

      Накладное ухо дернулось, Алья завозилась на его плече, а в следующую секунду оглушила Нуара радостным визгом, вырвав из объятий сна. Он медленно открыл слипшиеся глаза и застыл, позабыв как дышать.   
  
      Ледибаг — живая и невредимая — стояла посреди переулка и гладила по спине сжавшую ее в крепких объятиях Алью. Та сотрясалась в рыданиях и лепетала, что верила: магия вернет все на свои места и на этот раз, просто времени потребуется чуть больше, и что бесконечно счастлива, дождавшись «Чудесного Исцеления»… это ведь ее квами его применила?..   
  
      Поджав губы, Ледибаг тихо всхлипнула и еще тише прошептала «Прости».   
  
      Кот медленно, опираясь на стену, поднялся на ноги. Шагнул вперед, пошатнулся и замер, не решаясь к ней подойти.   
  
      Он все еще спит? Он ошибся и на самом деле с Ледибаг в этом мире ничего не случилось? Камни Чудес действительно вернули ее к жизни? Или это очередные происки Бражника, которому мало того, что он сделал с ней, — решил разбередить душевные раны всех близких?..   
  
      Но встретившись с ней взглядом, Нуар понял — это была  _его_  Ледибаг.   
  
      Кота окутала волна счастья — Леди распознала фальшивку и пришла забрать его из этого кошмара. Он уже хотел было закружить ее в объятиях, но тысячей игл вонзилось в сердце осознание, что Маринетт из этого мира все еще и навеки мертва.   
  
      И в подтверждение этому Ледибаг, отстранившись от Альи, произнесла:   
  
      — Прости, я… не из твоего мира.   
  
      Не выдержав непонимающего взгляда Альи, она отвела в сторону свой, не в силах видеть в ее глазах надежду, которую ей предстояло разрушить.   
  
      — Это правда, — полушепотом сказал кто-то, и только сейчас Кот заметил фигуру, стоявшую за спиной Ледибаг у стены, на которую не падал свет фонаря.   
  
      Двойник.   
  
      Он стоял ссутулившись, накладные уши были прижаты к голове, а взгляд — опущен вниз на руки, в которых он виновато теребил хвост-ремень. Он выглядел так, будто пытался слиться с темнотой и остаться незамеченным, причем не только Нуаром, которого так легко обвел вокруг пальца две недели назад, но и для всего своего мира, в который он так не хотел возвращаться.   
  
      Ярость закипала в груди у Кота. Стиснув зубы, он выхватил жезл, готовый напасть на другого себя и вбить в него всю ту боль, которую испытал в этом мире. За обман, за смерть Маринетт, за то, что не защитил Ледибаг, пытался променять ее на другую и предал то, ради чего они вместе сражались. За отчаяние и безысходность, которыми был окутан каждый день пребывания в этом мире, он, казалось, готов был растереть двойника в порошок…   
  
      Но Ледибаг его остановила.   
  
      — Кот, не надо, — твердо сказала она, положив руку ему на плечо. Нуар дрожал от злости и ненависти к двойнику, ему хотелось взять свою Леди в охапку, вернуться домой и забыть навсегда о двух неделях, проведенных в этом треклятом мире. Но после того, как по собственной глупости оказался здесь и прочувствовал боль и отчаяние от мысли, что никогда больше ее не увидит, Нуар просто не смел ослушаться свою Леди.   
  
      Он покорно убрал жезл обратно за пояс, вот только ненависть к двойнику полыхала внутри и не думала затихать.   
  


***

  
  
      Маринетт всегда восхищалась неуемным энтузиазмом Альи, тем, как решительно горели ее глаза, когда она говорила о целях, которых хочет достичь, будь то снятие маски с героев Парижа или покупка самого-лучшего-во-всем-мире рождественского подарка сестренкам. Да, она сейчас была в другом мире и девушка перед ней — не та, кого она звала лучшей подругой вот уже несколько лет. Но это все равно была Алья Сезер.   
  
      Сейчас она смотрела на Ледибаг с растерянностью и непониманием, и Леди не знала, как объяснить ей, что она  _не ее_ подруга и что, забрав своего Кота, снова  _уйдет_ .   
  
      — Решила отправиться в путешествие по другим мирам? — спросила Алья с горькой усмешкой, сняв очки, чтобы вытереть слезы с глаз. Она смотрела только на Ледибаг и, казалось, даже не замечала присутствия одновременно  _двух_  Котов Нуаров, которые, впрочем, не решались вмешиваться. — Долго же тебя не было, могла бы хоть записку оставить. И, знаешь, инсценировать свою смерть — не самое лучшее твое решение, но я прощу тебя, если пообещаешь больше так не делать.   
  
      — Алья, я…   
  
      — Ты ведь не уйдешь больше, да? — выставив руку вперед, она не дала Ледибаг договорить. — Твои родители закрыли пекарню и хотят уехать из Парижа, говорят, что здесь все напоминает им о тебе… Нужно быстрее сказать им, что с тобой все в порядке, чтобы они не торопились с продажей. И Адриану. Он, кажется, сходит с ума, — один из Котов тяжело вздохнул, но Алья, все так же не замечая их, продолжала говорить, захлебываясь словами: — ты ему нравишься, но я, если что, этого не говорила. Давай ты сейчас снимешь эти чертовы серьги, и мы с тобой вернем их туда, где ты их взяла, а потом уедем куда-нибудь подальше от Парижа со всеми его акумами. Будем жить, как обычные люди, следить за новостями по телевизору, а не бросаться в пекло, когда кому-то грозит опасность. И Кота своего, так и быть, можешь с собой забрать. Знаешь, я думаю, он не откажется уехать с нами…   
  
      — Алья, послушай…   
  
      — Да-да, понимаю, — громко шмыгнув, Алья отмахнулась дрожащей рукой, — ты не можешь оставить Париж. Но тогда я попрошу кулон Рены Руж на постоянной основе, — сказала она. Кто-то из Нуаров поперхнувшись, закашлялся, но ее ничуть не волновала раскрытая личность. — И я все еще жду обещание, что ты больше не будешь меня так пугать. И не только меня. Твой папа… он ведь ужасно похудел после твоих по… — Алья судорожно вдохнула, — похорон. А мадам Чен поседела вся, осунулась… Маринетт, — сотрясаясь в рыданиях, она крепко вцепилась в руку Ледибаг, — пожалуйста, пообещай, что б-больше… ум-мирать ты не б-будешь.   
  
      — Я не… — Ледибаг всхлипнула, слова застряли в горле, глаза застилала пелена слез. Она ощущала на себе взгляды двух Котов — немую поддержку от своего и виноватое сожаление другого — и одновременно хотела, чтобы они вмешались и объяснили все Алье вместо нее, и была благодарна за то, что они не вмешивались.   
  
      Маринетт надеялась не встречаться ни с кем из этого мира, только быстро забрать напарника и вместе с ним вернуться в свой. Но раз уж сама судьба столкнула ее с Альей Сезер, она обязана была с ней поговорить.   
  
      Ради Альи и ради другой себя, которая так много не сказала своей лучшей подруге.   
  
      Она сжала свободную руку в кулак. Облизнула пересохшие губы и, набрав воздуха в грудь, сказала:   
  
      — Я не та Маринетт, которую ты знаешь.   
  
      Ответом был рваный всхлип и усилившаяся хватка дрожащих рук Альи.   
  
      — Тайна личности, понимаю, — кивнула она. — Но уже весь Париж знает, кто ты. Нужно что-то придумать, чтобы сбить их со следа. Можно сказать, что у тебя есть сестра-близнец. Или что это все магия постаралась. Точно, я могу наложить какую-нибудь иллюзию и сказать, будто твоя смерть и похороны были фальшивыми… Ты давала кулон кому-то еще? — Алья вновь подняла заплаканный взгляд на героиню. — Пожалуйста, Ледибаг, скажи, что все это было инсценировкой! — отчаянно выкрикнула она.   
  
      Закусив губу, Ледибаг несмело мотнула головой.   
  
      Отчаянно заскулив, Алья отпустила ее руку и вцепилась в собственные волосы.   
  
      — Другой мир, да? — слезы стекали по ее щекам, собирались под подбородком и капали вниз. — Ты ведь не путешествовала туда, а… — Алья втянула воздух сквозь зубы, — а изначально оттуда? Тогда зачем… — она на секунду запнулась, — зачем ты пришла сюда? Зачем, черт возьми, заставила меня поверить, что снова жива?!   
  
      — Прости…   
  
      — Ты ведь можешь ее вернуть? — губы Альи тряслись, ее очки уехали набок. — Скастовать свое «Чудесное Исцеление», чтобы она снова была жива? Оно ведь уже не раз совершало невозможное и…   
  
      Ледибаг хотелось обнять Алью, утешить, пообещать, что да, она сделает все, лишь бы подруга не волновалась… Но она уже обсуждала этот вопрос с Тикки, когда другой Кот признался,  _почему_  решил сбежать в другой мир.   
  
      — Прости, — опустив голову, повторила Ледибаг. — Владельцев серег Удачи «Чудесное Исцеление» к жизни вернуть не может.   
  
      Над переулком повисло молчание, в котором были слышны лишь громкие рыдания Альи и тихий всхлип одного из Котов. Кажется, того, за которым Леди пришла, но они оба стояли у нее за спиной, и точно она не знала.   
  
      Впрочем, сейчас было намного важнее другое.   
  
      — Алья, послушай, — положив руку ей на плечо, сказала она, — я не та Маринетт, которую ты знала, но… я тоже Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, и в моем мире мы с тобой лучшие подруги. И я уверена, что у Маринетт из этого мира не было подруги ближе тебя.   
  
      Обхватив себя руками, Алья сдержала очередной всхлип, внимательно слушая слова Ледибаг.   
  
      — В каком бы мире ты ни жила, в каком бы мире я ни была, ты самая лучшая подруга на свете, — голос героини дрожал, пятнистая маска была мокрой от слез. — Если мне и хотелось раскрыть кому-нибудь мой секрет, так это тебе. И уж точно не при таких обстоятельствах, как… произошло в этом мире. Пожалуйста, прости меня… ее… за то, что молчала. И знай, — Ледибаг жестом остановила Алью, когда та открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, — я очень благодарна тому, что мы познакомились. Спасибо тебе за все. И ради нашей дружбы… пожалуйста… отпусти ее, — она сглотнула подступивший к горлу комок, — и живи дальше.   
  
      Шмыгнув, Алья мотнула головой то ли утвердительно, то ли отрицая.   
  
      — Ты тоже самая лучшая подруга на свете, Маринетт, — опустив взгляд, чуть слышно прошептала она. — Поэтому пообещай, что будешь жить долго и счастливо в своем мире. За вас двоих: за мою девочку и за себя. А я пообещаю, что присмотрю за твоими родителями. А если у меня когда-нибудь будут дети, то назову свою дочь в твою честь. Только и ты меня прости… за то, что я так долго не могла понять, кто ты под маской. Маринетт, я, — резко шагнув вперед, Алья сжала Ледибаг в крепких объятьях, — я рада, что мы подружились. Спасибо за все и… т-тебе.   
  


***

  
  
      Ледибаг и Алья прощались почти до самого рассвета. Они давали друг другу множество обещаний, начиная от «радоваться каждому дню» и «прожить долгую жизнь», и заканчивая «обязательно сходите туда на свидание с Нино» и «назло Хлое назови хомячка в ее честь, Маринетт».   
  
      Два Кота молчаливо наблюдали за ними, терпеливо ожидая и не смея прервать даже случайным шорохом.   
  
      Нуар не сводил взгляд со своей Леди, стараясь не смотреть на двойника (которого иначе просто бы испепелил взглядом), и прокручивал в голове, что скажет ей, когда они вернутся в свой мир и все это наконец-то закончится. Он не знал, как она вычислила подмену, снял ли маску двойник перед ней, но сейчас все это было не важно — главное, что его Леди  _жива_  и что он ни за что не позволит трагедии этого мира повториться в своем. Если она до сих пор не знает, кто он — Кот обязательно раскроет ей свою личность и все свободное время будет проводить рядом с ней.   
  
      Он смотрел на Ледибаг с нежностью и любовью, все больше и больше видел в ней Маринетт и поражался тому, как мог не замечать любимую девушку в школьной подруге. Тепло расползалось в груди, хотелось как можно скорее пройти через чертов портал, обнять ее и замурчать. Извиниться за то, как позволил двойнику себя одурачить, и пообещать, что никогда и ни за что не отпустит ее и на другую (даже на другую ее) не променяет.   
  
      Он слабо улыбнулся, когда на вопрос Леди «Тебя проводить?», Алья ответила «Давай лучше я тебя».   
  
      Скоро все это останется лишь кошмарным воспоминанием.   
  
      Но не для его двойника.   
  
      Улыбка исчезла с лица, и он бросил взгляд на другого себя, который все так же стоял с опущенной головой. Нет, Нуар не простил и не собирался прощать ему смерть Ледибаг из этого мира, попытку променять ее на другую Леди и то, как он обвел его вокруг пальца. Но Кот, как никто другой, понимал, как тяжело будет двойнику оставаться здесь. Какими ужасно невыносимыми будут бесконечно тянущиеся дни в мире, где любимой больше нет.   
  
      Нуар знал: две недели, проведенные в этом чертовом мире, он никогда не забудет. Наверняка всю жизнь будет просыпаться ночами в холодном поту, боясь, что снова оказался в реальности, где его Леди, его Маринетт погибла совсем юной. Но она будет рядом — Кот ее ни за что не отпустит, — и ее теплая улыбка прогонит все отчаяние, горечь и боль.   
  
      Боль двойника унять не сможет никто, и Нуар мог ему лишь посочувствовать сквозь собственную злость.   
  
      Вот только когда Ледибаг в двадцатый раз обменялась с Альей прощаниями и подошла к своему Коту, другой он, кивнув ей, направился к дрожащей Алье.   
  
      — А чего мы ждем? — неуверенно спросил Нуар, которому не нравилось, что Ледибаг не торопится к порталу. Они ведь уже попрощались, что еще ее держит здесь? А двойник вполне может обсудить все с Альей и после их ухода!   
  
      — Думаю, он хочет предупредить ее, чтобы его не искали, — пожала плечами Ледибаг, подтвердив самые худшие его опасения. — Если в «Ледиблоге» появится сообщение, что Камни Чудес в другом мире, у Бражника не будет больше смысла насылать злодеев на Париж.   
  
      — Ты же не хочешь сказать, что  _он_  пойдет с нами?   
  
      — Хочу.   
  
      — Но, моя Леди, он…   
  
      — Он открыл портал, и я обещала разрешить ему немного пожить в нашем мире, — твердо сказала она. — К тому же он сказал, что ему нельзя надолго оставаться в своем. Потом он отправится дальше, искать другой, в котором может остаться.   
  
      — И ты поверила? — фыркнул Нуар, скрестив на груди руки.   
  
      — Не было похоже на то, что он врет, — вздохнула Ледибаг, смахнув с глаз последние слезинки. — Кажется, это как-то связано с платой за открытие портала.   
  
      — Я тоже был уверен, что он не врет, но, как видишь, оказался здесь, — насупился Кот.   
  
      — Он — это другой ты, — Леди посмотрела ему в глаза, и от ее взгляда, такого решительного и непоколебимого, каким он всегда восхищался, кошачье сердце пропустило удар, — стал бы ты мне врать после того, что  _произошло_ .   
  
      Опустив голову, Нуар мог лишь прошептать «Я никогда бы не стал врать тебе, моя Леди».   
  
      Пусть ему и очень не нравилось то, что двойник тоже отправится с ними.


	7. Возвращение домой

      Эти сутки Ледибаг по праву могла назвать одними из самых трудных в своей жизни. Она была полностью вымотана, не физически — эмоционально. Будто не двенадцать часов прошло с тех пор, как она пригласила к себе фальшивого (как ей казалось) Адриана, чтобы узнать, куда он дел настоящего, а как минимум два долгих года.   
  
      Ее почти не удивило существование параллельного мира — привыкла ко многому за годы ношения пятнистого костюма. Узнать, что в том мире  _умерла_  другая она, было странно. Немного опустошающе, но все же не выбивало из колеи, не расползалось болью по всему телу, не заставляло в панике трястись от страха. Лишь чуть-чуть холодило позвоночник и кончики пальцев напоминанием о собственной смертности и о том, что Камни Чудес — не игрушки, но в последнем она не раз убеждалась, когда «Исцеление» действительно  _чудом_  возвращало почти с того света прикрывшего ее собой Кота.   
  
      А вот то, что Нуаром был Адриан, все еще не укладывалось в голове.   
  
      Впрочем, у нее не было ни времени, ни возможности об этом поразмышлять.   
  
      Сначала не-ее-Адриан огорошил своей историей, и Маринетт было его искренне жаль. Она понимала, что  _не ей_  адресованы его отчаянные мольбы о прощении, но если другая она была хотя бы наполовину такой же, как сама Маринетт, разве  _его_  не простила бы? Потому и пообещала простить, если он вернет  _ее_  Адриана и Кота.   
  
      Затем она наблюдала, как Камни Чудес, слившись воедино, превращаются в большое красно-черно-зеленое зеркало, в отражении которого один за другим мелькают другие миры, пока устанавливается связь с нужным. Ледибаг знала, что каждое желание имеет свою цену, и не могла не задаваться вопросом, что пришлось заплатить не-ее-Адриану, чтобы открыть портал в другой мир. Стоило ли это возможности быть рядом с чужой, совсем-не-его Маринетт?   
  
      «Я не смогу долго оставаться в своем мире», — сказал тогда он, и Ледибаг лишь тяжело вздохнула.   
  
      Определенно не стоило.   
  
      Маринетт хотела всего лишь вернуть своего напарника и парня, в которого была влюблена (пусть и понимая, что он один, все равно продолжала мысленно разделять их, не успев привыкнуть), надеялась, что сможет остаться незамеченной в том мире, где другая она обрела вечный дом в Пантеоне.   
  
      Но она встретила Алью, и все остальное отошло на второй план.   
  
      Теперь же, когда она снова прошла через портал — уже обратно в свой мир, когда за ее спиной стояло два Кота, один из которых был  _ее_  Адрианом, а второй —  _тоже_  был Адрианом, с которым она держалась за руки, ходила почти-на-свидания и чуть было не поцеловалась на прошлой неделе, отгонять эти мысли дальше уже не получалось.   
  
      Даже если она убежит сейчас от неизбежного разговора домой, уже через несколько часов им предстоит без масок встретиться в лицее.   
  
      — Думаю, первые два урока сегодня я прогуляю. Хочу отдохнуть и переварить этот день, — вздохнула она, поворачиваясь к Нуарам.   
  
      Они были похожи как две капли воды, даже одинаково-виновато прижимали к голове накладные уши. Если бы один из Котов не сжимал сейчас серьги Удачи в руке, а у другого не раскачивался обиженно хвост, Ледибаг не смогла бы сказать, кто из них кто.   
  
      Может, повязку какую на руку одному из них нацепить, чтобы проще различать было?   
  
      — И да, Нуар… — сказала Леди; оба Кота вопросительно посмотрели на нее. — Нет, ничего, — она отмахнулась, поймав себя на том, что не знает даже, как к ним сейчас обращаться, ведь они не только выглядят одинаково, но даже имя у них одно на двоих. — Позже обсудим.   
  
      Ледибаг опустила руку на йо-йо и собралась уже было закинуть его на крышу, как ее Нуар заговорил.   
  
      — Пусть открывает портал и катится к чертям из нашего мира, — сказал он, раздраженно щелкнув хвостом в воздухе. — Немного побыл здесь и хватит, твое обещание не нарушится.   
  
      — Камни должны восстановиться, — пробормотал себе под нос второй Кот.   
  
      — Перевоплотиться тебе это не помешало. К тому же ради такого случая у нас с Ледибаг есть еще один комплект. Сам откроешь портал или тебе помочь?   
  
      — О, ради того, чтобы выпроводить меня, готов  _заплатить_ ? Оставим Маринетт одну, да?   
  
      — Уймитесь оба! — прикрикнула на них Ледибаг и задержала строгий взгляд на  _своем_  Нуаре. — Я обещала, что он немного побудет здесь, и это не обсуждается. И если вы оба хоть чуть-чуть уважаете мои решения, — оба Кота вздрогнули, будто их прошибло током; Ледибаг даже не догадывалась, как ранили их эти слова, — то прислушаетесь, будете хорошо себя вести, не подеретесь и ни во что больше не влипнете.   
  


***

  
  
      Пусть Маринетт и ощущала себя вымотанной, сна не было ни в одном глазу, а в голову все лезли и лезли бесконечным потоком мысли, отчего казалось, что она скоро взорвется. Даже разговоры с Тикки не помогали: тяжело прислушаться к сердцу, когда внутренний голос вопит, что совершенно не понимает его. Да, она любит Адриана. Да, она узнала, что он Кот Нуар. Нет, она до сих пор с трудом представляет их одним человеком, хотя его двойника может спокойно представить как в маске, так и без.   
  
      Она нравилась своему Коту как Ледибаг. В другом мире ему стала известна ее настоящая личность. Что чувствовал он сейчас? А после того, как Ледибаг сорвалась и практически накричала на него и его двойника этим утром? А как отнесется к тому, что стараниями двойника «их» отношения никто из одноклассников уже не считает дружескими?   
  
      И что делать со вторым Адрианом Агрестом, пока он живет в их мире?   
  
      При мыслях о нем становилось особенно грустно. Он больше никогда не вернется в свой мир, не увидит своего  _настоящего_  отца — разве что его копию из параллельной вселенной, но это будет уже совершенно другой Габриель Агрест. И ведь его отец так и никогда не узнает, куда пропал его сын. Будет искать, надеяться, что Адриан вернется, цепляться взглядом за каждую светлую макушку в толпе, в стуке холодных капель дождя слышать стук в дверь… но никогда больше не увидит его и не услышит его голос. Маринетт должна была подумать об этом, пока они были в том мире, убедить не-ее-Нуара сходить домой и все рассказать отцу, хотя бы попрощаться с ним, черт возьми!   
  
      Маринетт тряхнула головой и хлопнула себя по щекам. Ей нужно было отвлечься, сменить обстановку, и, вопреки первоначальному желанию, она все же не стала пропускать первые уроки. Может, погрузившись в учебу, получится успокоить мысли?   
  
      Вот только на крыльце лицея, спрятав руки в карманы джинсов, стоял Адриан.   
  
      И, кажется, ее ждал.   
  


***

  
  
      Проскользнуть мимо него в здание, будто ничего не случилось, не удалось. Адриан окликнул ее тихим «Привет» и еще более тихим «Мы можем поговорить?» перекрыл все пути к тактическому отступлению.   
  
      Ее Адриан никогда не снимал кольцо — двойник надевал его только для трансформации. Парень перед ней держал руки в карманах, скрывая единственное внешнее отличие между ними. Но, глядя на его опущенную голову, напряженную позу и то, как неуверенно он переступал с ноги на ногу, Маринетт сердцем чувствовала, кто он. И пусть он был без трансформации, сейчас она видела в нем не Адриана Агреста, а своего Кота. И, кажется, только сейчас окончательно приняла единство двух его личностей.   
  
      Поток учеников, проходивших мимо них в здание лицея, редел, а потом и вовсе иссяк. Начался первый урок, а Адриан и Маринетт все стояли на крыльце в полном молчании.   
  
      Пока Адриан робко не спросил:   
  
      — Могу я тебя обнять?   
  
      Маринетт едва заметно кивнула — он тотчас же в два шага сократил разделявшее их расстояние и притянул ее к себе. Адриан обнимал ее крепко, отчаянно, будто до сих пор не верил, что вернулся в свой мир и смог снова ее увидеть. Словно настоящим чудом было то, что она жива и стоит рядом с ним.   
  
      Будто она исчезнет, если он отпустит, а мир вокруг снова станет чужим.   
  
      Он сбивчиво извинялся за то, что дал себя обмануть и заманить в другой мир. За то, что не узнавал ее рядом с собой долгое время, что купился на слова двойника о Ледибаг, влюбленной в своего напарника. Уверял, что не собирался менять ее на другую, а всего лишь хотел найти способ впечатлить  _свою_  Леди. Повторял, как ужасно, одиноко и невыносимо было в том мире, как холодит спину и сковывает все тело от мысли, что он может снова потерять ее. Умолял никогда его не оставлять. И вновь извинялся, что не узнал, обманулся, даже не подумал предупредить о дурацкой авантюре, предложенной двойником.   
  
      — Все хорошо, Котенок, — шептала Маринетт, обнимая его в ответ.   
  


***

  
  
      Маринетт неловко поерзала на ступеньках, на которых сидела. Ее щеки пылали, телу до сих пор было тепло от недавних объятий, а голову грела мысль, что Адриан практически признался ей в любви (пусть и не сказал прямо… но она ведь все правильно поняла?) и все еще держал ее за руку.   
  
      Вот только кое-что все же не давало покоя.   
  
      Адриан сказал ей, что был уверен: двойник запер его в том мире навечно. Но ведь ее-то он убеждал, что они договаривались временно поменяться местами и через несколько месяцев он бы снова открыл портал! Обманул? Но он так искренне извинялся за все, что у Маринетт не получалось ему не верить. И беспокойство о двойнике никуда не девалось. Да, Маринетт нужен был только  _ее_  Адриан, и она ни за что бы не променяла его ни на кого другого, но, проходя ворота между мирами, она слышала в голове голос, будто принадлежавший другой Маринетт, который просил присмотреть за ним.   
  
      — А где он сейчас? — спросила Маринетт, закусив губу.   
  
      — Даже знать не хочу, — поморщившись, ответил Адриан. — Мы сразу же разошлись. И, моя Леди, я все еще настаиваю на том, чтобы он поскорее убрался отсюда.   
  
      — Я обещала.   
  
      — Из-за него я провел две недели в аду, — Адриан еще крепче сжал ее руку в своей. — И я не верю, что он вернул бы меня, если бы ты его не раскусила.   
  
      — Но он вернул, — Маринетт прикрыла глаза, — хотя мог бы соврать, что открыть портал невозможно. Тикки сказала, что не знает, как это работает, поэтому проверить я бы не смогла.   
  
      — И ты предлагаешь вот так просто его за все простить? — в голосе Адриана отчетливо слышалось раздражение. — А вдруг он и в следующем мире обманет другого меня и решит занять его место?   
  
      — Думаю, он уже понял, что ни я, ни какая-либо другая Маринетт  _ее_  не заменит, — ответила она после нескольких секунд размышлений. — И я хочу помочь ему научиться жить дальше.   
  
      — И как долго ты собираешься его  _учить_ , — Адриан буквально выплюнул это слово. Маринетт впервые видела, чтобы он был так недоволен, ведь обычно наоборот, именно он убеждал ее, что нужно давать людям шанс. Можно было даже подумать, будто рядом с ней очередной его двойник из очередного параллельного мира, но она точно знала, что это не так.   
  
      — С твоей помощью мне бы удалось справиться намного быстрее, — ответила она, положив голову ему на плечо.   
  
      — Я даже видеть его не хочу.   
  
      То ли благодаря двум неделям, проведенным с его двойником, то ли от осознания, что рядом с ней Кот Нуар, общаться с Адрианом стало настолько просто и естественно, что Маринетт могла позволить себе быть  _собой_ , не боясь сказать что-то не то или сделать что-то не так.   
  
      — Что ж, придется мне его приютить, — она наигранно печально вздохнула. — Будет спать у меня на софе.   
  
      — Он не будет спать у тебя на софе.   
  
      — Но где-то же ему нужно ночевать. Или твой отец обрадуется заголовкам «Крупная ссора или юношеский протест? Сын известнейшего модельера спит на скамейке в парке!»?   
  
      — Пусть спит у меня на диване, — недовольно пробормотал Адриан, и Маринетт, торжествующе улыбнувшись, быстро и невесомо чмокнула его в щеку.   
  


***

  
  
      В класс они зашли только перед началом второго урока, и Алья с нескрываемой хитринкой в глазах тотчас же поинтересовалась, что они делали, раз опоздали вместе.   
  
      В любое другое время Маринетт бы засмущалась, замахала руками, умоляя подругу говорить тише, иначе кто-нибудь (особенно по имени Адриан) услышит не то и поймет как-нибудь по-своему. Принялась бы оправдываться, сбивчиво лепетать что-то, что поможет избежать неловкого допроса в присутствии посторонних, а желательно — и еще более неловкого, когда они останутся наедине.   
  
      Но сейчас, когда в памяти всплыло заплаканное лицо Альи Сезер из параллельного мира, Маринетт, не сдержав чувств, обняла ее и сказала:   
  
      — Ты самая лучшая подруга на свете.   
  
      В замешательстве Алья удивленно вскинула бровь, а затем улыбнулась и уверенно произнесла «Ты тоже», обнимая ее в ответ.   
  


***

  
  
      Кот Нуар собирался игнорировать двойника на вечернем патруле. Но стоило им встретиться на одной из крыш, как Нуар, притянув Ледибаг к себе и хвостом обвив ее талию, заявил:   
  
      — Мы с Маринетт встречаемся.   
  
      — Я знаю, — отстраненно кивнул двойник. — Слышал, как Хлоя жаловалась Сабрине, что тебя подменили.   
  
      — Запоздалая у нее реакция, — невольно фыркнул Кот, но потом, нахмурившись, произнес: — Северная часть города на тебе, мы с  _моей_  Леди патрулируем южную.   
  
      Он был зол на двойника, за многое ненавидел его, знал, что бьет по больному, демонстрируя ему ту реальность — отношения с Маринетт, — которой у него никогда не будет, и хотел нанести этот удар.   
  
      Двойник снова кивнул и, не поднимая головы, покорно отправился патрулировать север. Он уже все потерял, ему не за что было бороться.   
  
      Мерзкое чувство, будто он только что избил беззащитного младенца, кольнуло Нуара внутри.   
  


***

  
  
      — Я не собираюсь вам мешать, — тихо, безэмоционально сказал двойник, когда Адриан вернулся в свою комнату после ужина.   
  
      — Вот и проваливай в какой-нибудь другой мир и оставь нас в покое.   
  
      — Ты ведь знаешь, что я в любом случае не смогу долго оставаться здесь, — двойник запустил руку в свои волосы. — Я  _честно_  не буду лезть в ваши отношения и пытаться тебя убрать. Если хочешь, я даже подходить к ней не буду, только изда…   
  
      — Хочу, — перебил Адриан, скрестив руки на груди. — Но еще больше хочу, чтобы ты уже нашел себе какую-нибудь другую вселенную и обосновался там. Оттуда можешь не писать, волноваться не буду.   
  
      Двойник тяжело вздохнул. Странно молчаливый сегодня Плагг покачал головой и полетел к своей сырной заначке то ли есть, то ли в третий раз пересчитывать запасы, за две недели уменьшившиеся лишь на три круга — по числу нападений злодеев.   
  
      — Я могу понять, почему ты меня прогоняешь, — сказал двойник, когда Адриан сел с учебником китайского на кровать, — но ведь ты же знаешь, что каждое открытие в два раза… — он осекся и удивленно прошептал: — Подожди, ты что… не читал?   
  
      — Что я должен был читать? — без особого интереса спросил Адриан.   
  
      — Я же оставил письмо, — глаза двойника округлились. Он начал расхаживать по комнате, активно размахивая руками. — Написал про плату, портал, что вернулся бы за тобой через четыре месяца, когда время начало бы истекать… Положил его под подушку, рядом с фотографией Маринетт, думал, ты туда сразу заглянешь… Ты разве не видел?   
  
      — Фотографию видел, — Адриан нахмурился и отложил учебник в сторону, — но никакого письма там не было. И я совершенно не удивлюсь, если ты опять врешь.   
  
      Вот только на сей раз двойник говорил чистую правду.   
  


***

  
  
      В другом мире Габриель Агрест снял очки и положил их на исписанный ровным почерком лист бумаги, содержимое которого за две недели выучил уже наизусть.


	8. Лишенное смысла

      Все вокруг было чужим.  
  
      Открывая портал в другой мир, Адриан считал, что готов к этому. Зачем ему оставаться там, где нет Маринетт? Даже тысячу раз не его, если в той вселенной будет  _Она_ , ничто иное уже не будет иметь значения. Наслаждаясь двумя неделями счастья рядом с ней, Адриан старался всячески отгонять мысль, что живет не своей жизнью и что Маринетт рядом с ним — чужая. Главное, что живая, что улыбается точно так же тепло, что румянец на ее щеках не менее очарователен, а блеск в глазах такой же задорный.  
  
      Но сейчас другой он вернул свое законное место, именно  _ему_  теперь улыбалась здешняя Маринетт и  _его_  Ледибаг гладила за накладным ухом. Нет, к не-ее Адриану она тоже относилась хорошо, но не так, как к своему, и не так, как ему бы хотелось.  
  
      И он до ужаса отчетливо ощущал себя лишним. Черт возьми, даже изо всей комнаты, точь-в-точь такой же, как и его, ему великодушно отдали  _целый_  диван. Все остальное было чужой территорией, пусть другой он и не возражал больше против его присутствия здесь.  
  
      И то ли из чувства превосходства, оттого что не видит в нем конкурента, то ли из жалости, после того как Адриан рассказал ему  _все_ , двойник уже не смотрел на него, как на злейшего врага.  
  
      — И все-таки я не пойму, почему ты не скажешь Маринетт правду, — в очередной раз повторил другой он, по-турецки усевшись на своей кровати.  
  
      — А ты хотел еще на четыре месяца там остаться? — в очередной раз вопросом ответил Адриан, откинувшись на спинку дивана и закрыв глаза, чтобы не смотреть на  _чужого_  Плагга, калачиком свернувшегося в коробке из-под сыра на столе. Надеть кольцо, чтобы увидеть  _своего_ , он не мог: боялся посмотреть в глаза после всего того, что случилось, будто это означало признать, что все было  **зря** . Вот и оправдывался тем, что двум Плаггам в одном мире не место: еще подерутся из-за камамбера, ускорив наступление конца света.  
  
      — И все же? — голос двойника вновь выдернул Адриана из мыслей.  
  
      — Она так яро требовала вернуть ей тебя, что я не смог устоять, — невольно улыбнулся он, вспомнив, какой решительностью пылал взгляд Маринетт, до боли напоминая точно такой же в глазах его погибшей любимой.  
  
      — Но если бы ты сказал ей, что…  
  
      — Я не смог, — перебил Адриан. — И ты не говори ей. Не хочу, чтобы она накручивала себя и обвиняла в том, будто заставила. В любом случае, если бы Маринетт согласилась подождать, она бы считала дни до твоего возвращения, а значит, и до… сам понимаешь.  
  
      Другой он промолчал. Адриан скрестил руки под головой и задумчиво уставился в потолок.  
  
      С тех пор как Маринетт раскрыла подмену, его отношение ко многому изменилось. Впервые покидая свой мир, он был уверен, что ему уже нечего терять: словно со смертью своей Принцессы лишился всего. Он думал, что никогда не будет жалеть о том, что осталось позади, ведь в новом мире будет такой же сухарь-отец, молчаливый охранник, всегда собранная Натали, верный бро, задорная Алья, неизменная Хлоя и — главное — любимая Маринетт.  
  
      Он не жалел и сейчас. Ведь жалеть — значит признать, что все было бессмысленно, а здесь, в этом мире, рядом с не-его Маринетт, он впервые со дня смерти любимой смог искренне улыбнуться. За две недели, что Адриан провел, притворяясь своим двойником, он снова почувствовал, что его сердце бьется; что он не попадает в кошмар, просыпаясь по утрам, а наоборот, из него вырывается; что вкусом еды можно наслаждаться, особенно если это мороженое, разделенное на двоих после долгой прогулки.  
  
      Он не жалел, но все равно чувствовал опустошенность.  
  
      Здешняя Маринетт была чудесная и замечательная, очаровательно улыбалась, дарила тепло и разгоняла одиночество, но это все равно была  _не его_  Маринетт. Не ей он посвящал стихи с тринадцати лет, не ее образ придавал ему сил в битвах с самыми опасными врагами, не она угощала его вкуснейшими круассанами в дни, когда Адриан не завтракал дома потому, что кусок в горло уже не лез за пустым чертовым столом, за которым он снова сидел один.  
  
      Пусть она и была точно такая же, пусть ему хотелось слышать ее звонкий смех, схватить за дразнящие и манящие хвостики, взять за руку и ощутить тепло и немую поддержку… Пусть он практически не видел между ними отличий (разве что в этом мире Маринетт смущалась общаться с ним, когда он без маски), Адриан не мог забыть, что она другая.  
  
      Что  _его_  Принцесса в Пантеоне спит вечным сном.  
  
      Маринетт из этого мира не смогла ее заменить — никто бы не смог, он знал это с самого начала! — но она помогла ему снова почувствовать себя живым.  
  
      И кто знает, если бы он не снял кольцо, позволив Плаггу всегда быть рядом, если бы не замкнулся в себе, подобно отцу, и принял бы поддержку друзей, то вместе с Альей и Нино смог бы справиться с их общим горем?  
  
      — Я всегда жалел, что отец отдалился от меня после смерти мамы, — тяжело вздохнул Адриан. — Но в итоге сам поступил так же, потеряв мою Маринетт. Знаю, ты будешь ее беречь, особенно после того, как побывал в моей шкуре, но…  
  
      Он со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Другой он крепко сжал руку в кулак.  
  
      — Но что бы ни случилось, — продолжил он, посмотрев на своего двойника из этого мира, — никогда не отворачивайся от друзей.  
  


***

  
  
      Адриан старался не смотреть на календарь.  
  
      Он знал, что ночует на диване своего двойника вот уже полтора месяца, что через две с половиной недели наступит обведенная черным кружком дата, когда ему  _придется_  покинуть приютивший его мир, но… сейчас уже ничего нельзя было с этим поделать. Только наслаждаться просмотрами фильмов или турнирами в видеоигры, которые они втроем устраивали по вечерам, когда Ледибаг тайком пробиралась в особняк; в облике Кота приходить по утрам к Принцессе, чтобы позавтракать круассанами, пока другой он в одиночестве ковыряется в овощах дома; изображать страдальческий вид, когда в обед наступает его очередь ковыряться в овощах; играть в догонялки на патрулях, заставляя репортеров задаваться вопросом, как Кот Нуар может так быстро перемещаться по крышам, раз добрался из одного конца Парижа в другой всего лишь за пять минут.  
  
      Рассказывать, как побеждал злодеев со своей Ледибаг, и слушать, как с теми же акуманизированными справлялись здешние напарники.  
  
      Создавать алиби другому себе, чтобы как можно больше людей видело Адриана Агреста в то время, когда Кот Нуар и Ледибаг сражались с акумами. Просто чудо, что отец за все эти недели заходил в его комнату всего три раза, еще пять — Натали, чуть больше — охранник, и никто из них не заметил, что сейчас здесь жили двое.  
  
      — Могу пойти вместо тебя, — сказал он, глядя на то, как здешний двойник с некоторой неохотой собирается на четвертую за последние два дня фотосессию.  
  
      — Лучше помоги Маринетт подготовиться к контрольной, — ответил тот, перед зеркалом поправляя прическу. Да, стилисты десять раз заново расчешут, уложат его волосы и снова расчешут, но до них еще нужно дойти, а выбившуюся прядь волос отец не одобрит. — Я пропустил несколько тем, пока был в твоем мире, поэтому как наставник ты будешь лучше.  
  
      Адриан невольно усмехнулся — слышал вчера, что те темы на контрольную не выносятся, — но возражать не стал. Вот только когда он достал из кармана джинсов коробочку с кольцом, усмешка исчезла с его лица.  
  
      Он знал, что поступает глупо, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Положив на стол кусок камамбера, вставил наушники, включил музыку так громко, что она заглушала прочие звуки и отдавалась болью в ушах, закрыл глаза и надел кольцо.  
  
      Адриан боялся увидеть в глазах  _своего_  Плагга осуждение и услышать вопрос «И зачем все это было?», на который уже не смог бы дать честный ответ. Потому не смотрел, не слушал и мысленно считал до десяти, чтобы дать возможность квами поесть и затем произнести слова трансформации.  
  
      Потому не видел, как сожалением, болью и тоской были наполнены глаза его маленького летающего  _друга_ , от которого он тоже отгородился непробиваемой стеной.  
  


***

  
  
      Кот Нуар постучал в люк, ведущий в комнату Маринетт с балкона как раз в тот момент, когда она, прикусив кончик языка, увлеченно записывала что-то в дневник. Судя по тому, как резко подпрыгнула Принцесса, среагировав на звук, и как моментально налились румянцем ее щеки, писала она о  _своем_  Адриане Агресте.  
  
      Скрыть улыбку Нуар не смог, унять желание еще чуть-чуть полюбоваться ее очаровательным смущением — тоже. Потому и спросил, как только она его к себе запустила:  
  
      — О чем писала? — и кивнул в сторону все еще лежавшего на столе дневника.  
  
      — Н-ни о чем! — пискнула она, захлопнув секретный трактат и, трижды чуть не выронив его из рук, поспешила убрать под замок в шкатулку. — О т-том, что контрольные — зло, — зацепилась Маринетт за правдоподобную версию, вот только малютка квами, которой наверняка пересказывали содержимое записи, звонко засмеялась, описав в воздухе круг над ее головой.  
  
      — Ты привыкла сражаться со злом, справишься и с контрольной, — воодушевленно произнесла Тикки, поймав на себе взгляд насупившейся подопечной. — Не буду вам мешать, — добавила квами, подмигнув Коту, и перед тем, как улететь на балкон, незаметно шепнула ему: — Маринетт очень рада, что «оба Адриана подружились».  
  
      Провожая взглядом улетавшую квами, Кот не сразу заметил, что Маринетт пристально его рассматривает — пытается понять, кто из двоих перед ней. Иногда они с двойником забавлялись: прятали руки за спину или в карманы, если были без масок, сбивали с толку шутками и ждали, когда она вычислит, кто из них кто.  
  
      И Маринетт еще ни разу не ошибалась.  
  
      — Двадриан, — вот и сейчас уверенно произнесла шутливое прозвище, которое он сам же себе придумал после одной из таких игр.  
  
      — Принцесса, скажи честно, ты заглядываешь в будущее или читаешь чужие мысли? — Кот театрально схватился за голову, словно пытался закрыть ее для телепата.  
  
      — Вы смотрите по-разному на меня и на мир, — улыбнулась она, вновь торжествуя своей маленькой победе. — Так что не надейтесь, что сможете меня провести!  
  
      — Как можно, Леди? — наигранно возмутился Нуар, а затем, усевшись на софу, спросил с лукавой ухмылкой: — Но подменить его на вашей свадьбе ты разрешишь?  
  
      Скрестив руки на груди, Маринетт показала ему язык, словно говоря, что этому не бывать.  
  


***

  
  
      Обведенная черным дата все приближалась, но, как ни странно, Адриан все реже задумывался о том, сколь многому  _«не бывать»_  после того, как она наступит.  
  
      Не бывать их посиделкам втроем на балконе Принцессы. Не бывать игре в камень-ножницы-бумага по утрам, чтобы решить, кто из двоих пойдет вместе с отцом на какое-то нудное мероприятие. Не бывать шуточным перепалкам с Ледибаг, когда они вдвоем с крыши соседнего здания подглядывали за фотосессией двойника.  
  
      Для него уже ничему не бывать.  
  
      Со дня на день, когда еще отчетливее станет ощущаться в груди уходящее время, он снова откроет портал. Искренне улыбнется, пообещает Принцессе, что обязательно найдет свое счастье в  _новом_  мире… и вернется обратно в свой. Отнесет Камни Чудес мастеру Фу и отправится в Пантеон.  
  
      Чтобы провести последние минуты жизни рядом с любимой, с  _его_  Маринетт.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда Адриан впервые открывал портал между мирами, его совсем не волновала цена. Сократить жизнь вдвое? Сущие пустяки, если это подарит возможность быть рядом с любимой. Плагг как заведенный умолял одуматься, твердил, что ему было отведено еще почти шестьдесят лет. Ну и зачем ему шестьдесят  _невыносимых_  лет в мире, где в семнадцать умерла Маринетт? Ни секунды Адриан не колебался. С легкостью отдал почти три десятка из них, ведь еще двадцать восемь у него оставалось.  
  
      Но в том мире не было ни Маринетт, ни его самого. Ту Ледибаг звали Бриджит, ее напарником, кажется, был Феликс, кузен Адриана, и вот еще четырнадцать лет после недели ожидания были отданы ради открытия очередного портала.  
  
      То, что смерть приближается, Адриан впервые почувствовал, открывая четвертый портал. Не далекие тридцать и шестьдесят лет, не отдаленные четырнадцать или семь — ему оставалось жить всего три с половиной года, за это время он успел бы окончить только лицей, но не университет… Но когда после шестого портала ему оставалось уже меньше года, Адриан перестал беспокоиться по таким  _мелочам_ .  
  
      Он слишком далеко зашел, чтобы все бросить.  
  
      А седьмая попытка, наконец, принесла успех, щедро оставив ему целых пять месяцев жизни.  
  
      Две недели подготовки, чтобы все прошло идеально. Две недели долгожданного счастья, пусть и обманчивого, ведь мысль, что рядом с ним  _не его_  Маринетт постоянно о себе напоминала… И снова объединение Камней Чудес.  
  
      И снова оставшаяся жизнь сократилась в два раза.  
  
      Но эти два месяца принесли ему столько счастливых воспоминаний, сколько вряд ли бы принесли шестьдесят лет, которые он мог бы прожить в своем мире.  
  


***

  
  
      Ему оставалась всего пара часов. Он ясно ощущал это: сердце стучало так, словно вело обратный отсчет, а душа жадно цеплялась за каждую минуту, которую он еще мог провести в этом мире.  
  
      Его двойник еле сдерживал слезы, оправдываясь перед Маринетт тем, что провожает практически брата, и честно держал обещание не говорить ей, что, прыгая по порталам, тот шагал в никуда.  
  
      Принцесса, даже не догадываясь о том, что для не-ее Адриана завтра уже не наступит, слез сдержать не могла. Она брала с него обещание хорошо обустроиться в новом мире, жить дальше, наслаждаясь каждым прожитым днем, и хотя бы изредка вспоминать их, обязательно только хорошим. О том, как Маринетт пролила на него чашку горячего кофе, желательно все же забыть, но если он вспомнит и лишний раз улыбнется, то она будет рада и этому.  
  
      Глаза самого Адриана были сухими. Он тепло улыбался ей, пытаясь показать, что все в порядке, что нечего о нем волноваться, что портал не кусается ( ~~все, что можно, уже откусил~~ ), что он научился  _жить_  и готов обрести дом в новом мире.  
  
      А на душе скребли кошки. И страшно ему было даже не умирать — с этим давно уже успел смириться и даже тешил себя надеждой, что если загробный мир существует, то он снова сможет встретиться там с любимой и даже увидеть маму.  
  
      Ему ужасно не хотелось покидать этот мир. Расставаться с этой Маринетт, которую тоже полюбил, пусть и совершенно не так, как  _свою_ , но уже точно не как ее замену. С этим Адрианом Агрестом, с которым мог общаться обо всем на свете; связь с ним была даже крепче, чем у близнецов, ведь по сути они были одним человеком.  
  
      Но он должен был уйти. Чтобы Маринетт не узнала, как глупо он растратил годы своей жизни и не переживала за него. Чтобы отдать Камни Чудес мастеру Фу и успеть добраться до Пантеона.  
  
      Может, даже чтобы позвонить отцу и сказать, как его любит.  
  
      — Еще пять минут, — прошептал Адриан, искренне надеясь, что может еще чуть-чуть подождать здесь и затем все это сделать успеет.  
  
      Но на Париж снова напал злодей.  
  


***

  
  
      Прощание пришлось прервать: уж больно громкими были крики о помощи, чтобы герои могли позволить себе целых пять минут промедления. Адриан в очередной раз пообещал облачившейся в пятнистый костюм Маринетт, что все будет у него хорошо, шепнул двойнику «Береги ее» и, помахав уходящим на бой героям, пожелал им удачи на битве.  
  
      Сам превратился в Кота, так и не рискнув посмотреть в глаза своему Плаггу. Возможно, он еще наберется решимости попрощаться с ним, когда останется время…  
  
      Если останется, потому что в портал он так и не вошел.  
  
      Дурное предчувствие сковало все тело. Почти такое же сильное, как в тот проклятый день, когда он лишился любимой.  
  
      Нуар развернулся на пятках, резко удлинил жезл и запрыгнул на крышу. Он поможет героям, а потом уйдет. Уймет свое беспокойство и еще чуть-чуть пробудет в этом мире. Он все успеет, со всем справится и вернется домой, чтобы уснуть вечным сном рядом со своей уже спящей Принцессой.  
  
      Кот перепрыгнул через пролет между домами. Со свистом пролетел арбалетный болт над его головой. Стрелы появлялись из воздуха, летели ото всюду и во всех направлениях — чем ближе к злодею, тем больше их становилось.  
  
      Он жезлом отбил очередную стрелу, от еще одной спрятался за дымоходом. Кувырок — третья-четвертая-пятая стукнулись о черепицу там, где он только что стоял.  
  
      Нуар бежал со всех ног. Уворачивался, отбивался от стрел, но с каждым его шагом их вокруг проносилось все больше и больше.  
  
      Одна стрела попала в ремень и болталась теперь, застряв в нем. Еще одна разорвала накладное ухо, но зато он успешно уклонился от другой.  
  
      Он видел, как внизу на площади Леди и его двойник прикрывают спины друг друга, раскручивая щитами йо-йо и жезл. Он видел, как стрел вокруг них становится все больше и больше, как летят они справа и слева, спереди и сзади, сверху и даже снизу.  
  
      И отчетливо видел брешь в защите героев.  
  
      Он бежал со всех ног, воздух свистел в ушах, в голове не было ни единой мысли — лишь бы только успеть.  
  
      Прыжок!..  
  
      Спину пронзила острая боль.  
  
      — Хотя бы сейчас я тебя защитил, — прошептал Кот Нуар и рассыпался снопом зеленых искр.  
  
      Портал, через который никто так и не прошел, растворился в воздухе.


	9. Жить дальше

      «Чудесное Исцеление» двойника не вернуло.   
  
      Да, ему  _суждено_  было умереть сегодня, но ведь у него в запасе было еще несколько часов! Черт возьми, Кот ведь отговаривал его открывать  _девятый_  портал, сокращая вдвое и без того считаные часы, но двойник, слабо улыбаясь, качал головой и повторял, что хочет вернуться к  _своей_  Маринетт. Неужели он ошибся и оставались не часы, а минуты? Или жестокая судьба насмешливо забрала и их?   
  
      И ведь Кот Нуар даже не заметил, как двойник выскочил на поле битвы, заслоняя собой Ледибаг. Он обернулся, лишь услышав ее отчаянный вскрик, оцепенел на миг, увидев  _собственную_  смерть… а дальше все как в тумане. Двойник, которого Кот поначалу искренне ненавидел, за два месяца стал ему ближе брата, и только что умер на его глазах. Погиб, заслонив собой Ледибаг, которая  _могла умереть_ , если бы он не появился вот так внезапно. Сердце Нуара оборвалось, ярость волной захлестнула его; наплевав на всякую осторожность и летавшие в воздухе сотни стрел, он бросился в атаку на злодея. Огромным усилием воли сдержал порыв применить к нему «Катаклизм», с надрывным рычанием уничтожил зараженный предмет, с надеждой наблюдал за облаком божьих коровок, устранявших нанесенный злодеем вред (только тогда и заметив, что у самого была ранена рука и колено)…   
  
      А Ледибаг даже не знала, что завтра для двойника в любом случае не могло наступить. Обнимая ее, сотрясавшуюся в рыданиях, Кот даже представить не мог, каково ей. Он подхватил ее на руки, когда к площади начали подтягиваться выходящие из укрытий зеваки и журналисты, запрыгнул на крышу и побежал как можно дальше оттуда.   
  
      Трансформация с Ледибаг спала. Тикки, зажмурив полные слез глаза, залетела в карман ее пиджака.   
  
      Маринетт колотила Кота по плечу, требуя, чтобы он отнес ее обратно: они должны внимательнее осмотреть площадь, вдруг просто  _не заметили_  его возвращения, ведь «Исцеление» еще никогда ее не подводило! А если подвело, то ей всего-то нужно перевоплотиться, заново призвать и подкинуть волшебный предмет (может, в прошлый раз недостаточно высоко было?), чтобы друг снова вернулся, целым и невредимым, и она могла бы надрать ему уши за безрассудство.   
  
      Кот, крепче прижимая ее к груди, не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. Перед глазами всплывали кадры из видео — на том самом месте в другом мире умерла не его-Ледибаг. Если бы двойник не появился, он мог потерять  _свою_ , но тот пришел, а Нуар все равно хлебнул горечь потери, оставшись без брата и друга. И пусть Кот знал, что сегодня жизнь двойника должна была оборваться, разве могло от этого стать легче?   
  
      Ведь когда облако божьих коровок вихрем проносилось по улицам Парижа, он надеялся, что магия не только вернет того Адриана, но и подарит ему лишние годы жизни.   
  
      Но чудо не произошло.   
  
      А когда Кот приземлился на балкон Маринетт и отменил трансформацию, Плагг, лапками вытирая мокрые глаза, произнес:   
  
      — Его время истекло. Такова плата.   
  


***

  
  
      Они сидели в комнате Маринетт в полном молчании, и лишь редкие всхлипы не позволяли воцариться тишине.   
  
      Тикки и Плагг в немой поддержке обнимали друг друга на столе. Черный квами то утыкался верной подруге в плечо, то переводил взгляд на  _своего_  Адриана, будто проверяя, жив ли он. Пятнистая малютка, утешая, гладила друга по спине и обеспокоенно смотрела на Маринетт, ведь за столько веков она так и не научилась ни переживать потерю сама, ни помогать людям справляться с горем утраты.   
  
      Маринетт не произнесла ни слова с тех пор, как узнала, что ни в какой новый мир Двадриан уходить не собирался. Она и подумать не могла, что под фразой «не могу долго оставаться в своем мире и вашем» он имел в виду не время пребывания в конкретной вселенной, а уходящую жизнь. Нет, никто так и не решился сказать ей, что плата взялась не за первое объединение Камней Чудес, что двойник сознательно сокращал жизнь  _каждым_  открытием портала, даже в тот раз, когда Маринетт  _заставила_  его вернуть Адриана…   
  
      Но она и сама прекрасно поняла это. Потому и сжимала руку  _своего_  Адриана так сильно, будто иначе пол и земля разверзлись бы под ней, еще глубже утягивая в пропасть отчаяния.   
  
      — Он не жалел, — сипло произнес Адриан; пальцы Маринетт на его руке дрогнули. — Эти два месяца… он говорил, что они точно стоили… — закончить фразу «шестидесяти лет жизни» он не смог.   
  
      Громко всхлипнув, Маринетт еще крепче прижалась к его плечу, новой порцией слез пропитывая рукав его футболки.   
  
      Адриан рвано вдохнул.   
  
      Эти два месяца убедили его: неправильно говорить, что они с двойником похожи как две капли воды — они были одной каплей, одним человеком. Обвиняя Адриана в том, что был очарован маской Ледибаг, не замечал Маринетт и повелся на глупую ложь о сказочном параллельном мире, двойник винил самого себя, разглядевшего свою любовь лишь когда стало слишком поздно, лишь когда ее потерял. То, что сам Адриан не мог простить двойнику: смерть другой Ледибаг и отчаянную попытку найти новую Маринетт в параллельном мире, он никогда бы не смог простить  _себе_ . И двойник, расплачиваясь годами собственной жизни, воспринимал это не как сделку с мирозданием, а как вполне заслуженное наказание.   
  
      Адриан прекрасно понимал, что чувствует другой он — на его месте испытывал бы то же самое. Так же отчаянно хотел бы увидеть  _свою_  Леди, так же пошел бы на все, чтобы только быть рядом с ней, так же не щадил бы себя, ни на миг не забывая о том, как не смог ее защитить. Да, Адриан знал, что двойник все чаще задумывался о том, как бы жил дальше, если бы не закрылся от друзей и не решился на авантюру с порталами. Да, он даже взял с него обещание не повторять этой ошибки… вот только еще лучше Адриан знал другое.   
  
      Даже если бы двойник справился с горем и научился жить дальше, он бы до конца своих дней нес на себе бремя вины.   
  
      — Он винил себя в  _ее_  смерти, — прошептал Адриан, лбом прикоснувшись к макушке любимой, — но теперь, защитив собой тебя… избавился от сожалений. Думаю, он… ушел спокойным.   
  
      Маринетт отпустила его руку, но только для того, чтобы обнять, крепко вцепившись пальцами в ткань футболки. Ее пробивала мелкая дрожь, то тихо, то громко всхлипывала она, уткнувшись ему в ключицу, трижды пыталась что-то сказать, но каждый раз начало фразы тонуло в горьких рыданиях.   
  
      — Наверное… н-надеюсь, они… вместе… — невидящим взглядом уставившись куда-то перед собой, произнес Адриан. Из уст Маринетт вырвался тихий скулеж.   
  
      — Она м-могла б-бы п-подождать его и п-подольше, — сказала Маринетт, отстранившись от Адриана. — П-пока бы он не п-прожил все свои д-дев-вять жизней.   
  
      — Он бы хотел одну… рядом с ней.   
  
      Маринетт затрясла головой, словно пыталась прогнать пугающую непрошенную мысль. Ладонями вытерев слезы, она крепко сжала кулаки и посмотрела на Адриана.   
  
      Уверенностью и решительностью был наполнен взгляд ее припухших и покрасневших глаз.   
  
      — Я тоже хочу провести свою жизнь с тобой, — сказала она, моргнув, чтобы сдержать вновь подступавшие слезы, но тотчас же снова широко открыла глаза. — И знаю, что она бы хотела с ним, но… — голос Маринетт дрогнул. Сжав кулаки до побеления костяшек, она вернула самообладание и продолжила: — Давай пообещаем друг другу, что ради них, ради их памяти проживем долгую… очень долгую и счастливую жизнь и умрем в один день в глубокой-глубокой старости…   
  
      Слезы вновь потекли по ее щекам. Адриан одними губами прошептал «обещаю», а его сердце отныне каждый удар готово было посвящать выполнению этой клятвы.   
  
      — Но если у нас не получится, — Маринетт обхватила лицо Адриана ладонями, лишая малейшей попытки отвести взгляд, — если кто-то из нас умрет первым… пообещаем друг другу, что второй будет жить дальше и не повторит такой безрассудный поступок.   
  
      — Об-бещаю, — вновь прошептал Адриан.   
  
      Их клятва была скреплена соленым, отчаянным поцелуем. Они поклялись друг другу и себе, что никогда ее не нарушат, но в мыслях молились, чтобы второе условие никогда не довелось исполнять.   
  


***

  
  
      В его большой комнате без двойника было непривычно тихо. Адриану казалось, что каждый вздох теперь отдается эхом от стен. Даже Плагг, пытавшийся его приободрить, выглядел так, словно самому нужна была чья-то поддержка.   
  
      — Не переживай, я еще долго буду покупать тебе камамбер, — слабо улыбнулся Адриан, почесав его между ушей.   
  
      — Учти, я только с виду добрый. Ужасно не люблю, когда меня обманывают, — прищурился Плагг и потерся головой о его руку.   
  
      Со дня смерти двойника прошло уже больше недели. Во всем мире никто, кроме Адриана, Маринетт и их квами, даже не догадывался о его существовании, его смерть не попала на камеры и не была замечена никем. Даже Бражник, казалось, не знал, что его злодей  _убил_  человека: все так же требовал Камни Чудес, угрожая, что вот сейчас он их точно получит.   
  
      Вот только герои больше не воспринимали битву с ним как игру, все последствия которой устранит «Чудесное Исцеление». Как никогда хотели они положить конец его злодеяниям и предать правосудию… хотя бы в одном из миров.   
  
      Адриан часто думал о том, другом мире. Его двойник ведь ушел, не попрощавшись ни с кем, только Алье сказал, что забирает с собой Камни Чудес, чтобы Бражник никогда не смог до них добраться. Опубликовала ли Алья эту информацию в блоге? Поверил ли Бражник ее словам или снова насылает злодеев на город, лишившийся обоих своих защитников? Адриан так и не знал, раскрыл ли другой он ей свою личность. Трубили ли СМИ о пропаже Адриана Агреста? Или его исчезновение утонуло в ворохе других новостей?   
  
      Знал ли другой отец, что его сын никогда не вернется? Искал его или… даже не думал искать, ведь за те две недели, что Адриан там пробыл,  _тот_  Габриель Агрест лишь один раз посмотрел на него, да и то будто на абсолютно чужого, незнакомого человека?   
  
      А его собственный отец… как бы отреагировал он, если бы Адриан бесследно пропал из этого мира?   
  
      Парень тяжело вздохнул.   
  
      Он хорошо помнил, каким взглядом отец смотрел на маму, когда она была жива. Точно таким же наверняка на Маринетт смотрит он сам, а другой он — смотрел на свою Принцессу.   
  
      Кажется, одна любовь на всю жизнь — дар и проклятье для мужчин рода Агрест во всех мирах.   
  
      Потеряв Маринетт, другой он замкнулся в себе, закрылся от друзей и даже от верного квами и пошел на сделку с мирозданием, чтобы снова увидеть ее.   
  
      Потеряв любимую, за тяжелыми дверями закрылся от всего мира и родного сына отец. Камней Чудес, дарующих возможность увидеть живую жену еще раз, у него не было.   
  
      Но все еще был Адриан.   
  
      Хлопнув себя по щекам — он уже не ребенок, глупо бояться очередного «Уйди, я занят», — Адриан решительным шагом направился к кабинету отца. Он знал, если бы его двойник принял поддержку друзей, то не пошел бы в никуда по порталам. Он бы научился жить дальше, если бы дал возможность друзьям до себя достучаться.   
  
      И пусть у его отца не было Камней Чудес, пусть он не отдавал свою жизнь как  _плату_  бездушному мирозданию, влача существование, так яро вцепившись в прошлое, закрывшись от всех, даже от единственного ребенка, не позволяя ни единой улыбке коснуться лица, он тоже спускал жизнь в никуда.   
  
      На секунду замерев перед дверью, Адриан без стука ее открыл. Не сказав ни слова, подошел к отцу, крепко обнял его и лишь тогда произнес:   
  
      — Мне тоже было больно потерять маму, но она бы хотела, чтобы ты жил дальше.   
  


***

  
  
      В другом мире Габриель Агрест сидел за столом, невидящим взглядом уставившись в текст письма, которое Натали три месяца назад совершенно случайно нашла в комнате его сына.   
  
      Он знал наизусть каждую букву, каждую закорючку, каждое пятно размытых от слез чернил. Это письмо, адресованное совсем не ему, хранило последние слова, которые он мог получить от сына.   
  
      Габриель всего лишь мечтал вернуть Эмили к жизни.   
  
      Хотел, чтобы их семья снова стала полной. Чтобы за завтраком звонкий смех раздавался в столовой, чтобы за обедом Эмили отчитывала их за нелюбовь к овощам, а после ужина он, покачивая бокал вина, невольно бы улыбался, глядя как Эмили и Адриан синхронно и чертовски похоже друг на друга зевают. Он хотел дать ей платок, когда бы она плакала на выпускном Адриана из лицея. И позволить уже ей вытереть его слезы, когда еще через несколько лет Адриан бы переступил порог родительского дома, держа на руках их новорожденного внука или внучку.   
  
      Габриель всего лишь хотел счастья своей семье. Он готов был на все ради Эмили и Адриана и больше всего на свете боялся, что однажды Адриан испытает такую же боль, какую довелось испытать ему.   
  
      Он торжествовал, когда его злодей наконец убил Ледибаг, надеясь, что вскоре Камни Чудес приплывут к нему в руки.   
  
      Но когда в новостях, словно в замедленной съемке, показали, как маска исчезает с ее лица, открывая всему миру секрет Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, Габриель испугался.   
  
      Он сразу узнал девушку, которая нравилась Адриану: Натали не единожды докладывала о ней. Габриель тешил себя надеждой, что все несерьезно, что сын сможет справиться с горем, но не решался к нему подойти, утешить и поддержать, боясь услышать «это ты ее отнял». И пусть Адриан не мог даже догадываться, что маску Бражника носил его родной отец, Габриель боялся, что он все поймет, если они посмотрят друг другу в глаза.   
  
      А потом Натали принесла это треклятое письмо. Сказала, что нашла его, когда зашла проведать Адриана и решила поправить примятую подушку, не обнаружив его в комнате.   
  
      Габриель раз за разом перечитывал его, отказываясь воспринимать смысл, не желая верить, что написано оно его сыном, но и ни секунды не сомневаясь в этом.   
  
      Адриан действительно был  _его_  сыном. Мечтая вернуть жену, Габриель жаждал объединить Камни Чудес, и никакая плата его не волновала.   
  
      Адриан их объединил.   
  
      Он так сильно любил Маринетт, что жизнь без нее казалась ему невыносимой. Он хотел снова увидеть ее, готов был пойти на все ради этого и, не колеблясь, пошел. Только потому что сам был героем и прекрасно знал, что она бы не одобрила принесение в жертву невинных, он не стал ее  _воскрешать_ , а открыл портал в другой мир, положив на жертвенный алтарь свою жизнь — жизнь человека,  _виновного_  в том, что ее не защитил.   
  
      Болью, тоскою, отчаянием были пронизаны строки о том, как сильно Адриан нуждался в ней.   
  
      Абсолютно сухой была строка, ржавыми ножницами кромсавшая душу отца.   
  
_«Я открывал портал семь раз, мне осталось жить четыре с половиной месяца»_ .   
  
      Он собирался заманить своего двойника в этот мир, прожить эти считаные дни с другой Маринетт, а после вернуться, чтобы  **умереть**  рядом со своей.   
  
_«Надеюсь, побывав в моей шкуре, ты научишься ценить что имеешь и не будешь гнаться в другие миры за призрачной любовью. И будешь беречь свою Маринетт»,_  — писал он, и Габриель рвал на себе волосы, отчаянно скуля от осознания, на что обрек любимого сына.   
  
      Он раз за разом перечитывал письмо, цепляясь за надежду, что еще есть шанс все исправить.   
  
      Когда тем же вечером Адриан вернулся домой, одного взгляда Габриелю хватило, чтобы понять — это  _другой_ . Его глаза еще были живы, а не пусты от отчаяния.   
  
      С того дня Габриель вел отсчет. Смотрел на календарь, дрожащей рукой вычеркивал на закате текущую дату. Каждый новый день приближал его сына к смерти, каждый раз на рассвете Габриель протяжно скулил от мысли, что жить Адриану оставалось все меньше и меньше.   
  
      Габриель хотел, чтобы время остановилось, но и одинаково сильно ждал возможности все исправить.   
  
      Он знал, что кольцо Нуара было у двойника его сына. Отнять его было бы не трудно: достаточно дождаться, пока заснет, но для исполнения  _желания_  нужны были еще и серьги, а их в этом мире уже не найти.   
  
      Но оба Камня Чудес были у  _его_  Адриана. Когда пройдут эти четыре ужасающе коротких месяца, он вернется домой, и Габриель отберет их у него, чтобы все исправить, чтобы аннулировать плату, чтобы вернуть все на свои места, на какие бы жертвы ни пришлось пойти ради этого.   
  
      Вот только в один день  _другой_  Адриан вдруг исчез.   
  
      Наверняка вернулся в свой мир, но Габриель даже думать об этом не желал, ведь открыть портал мог только  _его_  Адриан, расплачиваясь жизнью, от которой и так почти ничего не осталось.   
  
      Он разбил все вазы и скульптуры в доме, когда в СМИ обсуждали новость из «Ледиблога» — Кот Нуар забрал с собой Камни Чудес в другой мир, чтобы они не достались Бражнику.   
  
      Он сорвал с себя брошь и топтал, топтал, топтал, пока она не рассыпалась в мелкую крошку, пока еще более молчаливый, чем обычно, сиреневый квами не растворился в воздухе, словно и не существовал никогда.   
  
      Он потерял счет времени, не понимая, зачем еще дышит и почему до сих пор живет. И продолжал раз за разом перечитывать ненавистное, но дорогое письмо, звучавшее в голове голосом Адриана.   
  
      Вот и сейчас проводил пальцами по листу, хранившему мысли и чувства сына и служившему доказательством грехов отца.   
  
      Габриель не знал, какой сейчас день, и невидящим взглядом уставившись перед собой, мог лишь надеяться, что это не день смерти его ребенка.   
  
      Он вздрогнул, когда Натали, постучавшись, вошла в кабинет.   
  
      — В городе… странные вспышки, — одними губами чуть слышно прошептала она.   
  
      Габриель резко вскочил, опрокинув стул, оперся на стол, когда закружилось перед глазами, тряхнул головой и, срываясь на бег, направился к выходу.   
  
      — Где?!   
  
      — Переулок в двух кварталах отсюда, — еле поспевая за ним, ответила Натали.   
  
      Сердце стучало в груди, кровь пульсировала в висках, происходящее воспринималось сквозь плотную стену тумана. Он не помнил, как сел в машину, как вышел из нее, как звериным рыком приказал зевакам разойтись прочь. Сколь долго стоял под пронизывающим ветром, отшвырнув в сторону протянутое Натали пальто, глядя на то, как в воздухе то загораются, то гаснут красно-зеленые вспышки.   
  
      В какой-то миг ему даже показалось, что в переулке появилось почти прозрачное зеркало в человеческий рост, в отражении которого Габриель увидел сына… двух Адрианов и одну Маринетт… но это зеркало вскоре исчезло.   
  
      Вспышки становились все реже.   
  
      Габриель не желал уходить.   
  
      Не желал слышать тихий плач Натали, что портал не открылся и Адриан не вернется. Не желал верить, что больше не увидит его — черт возьми, осталось лишь чуть-чуть подождать! Все не может быть так, это слишком жестоко!..   
  
      Слабое мерцание рассекло воздух и тотчас потухло.   
  
      С громким треском еще одна вспышка, более яркая, осветила переулок.   
  
      Дыхание Габриеля перехватило, когда третья вспышка, ярчайшая из всех, на миг его ослепила. Открывая глаза, он надеялся, что сейчас, наконец, снова увидит Адриана перед собой…   
  
      Но на асфальте в пыли лежали лишь две резные коробочки — Камни чудес, вернувшиеся в свой мир после  _смерти_  того, кто их забрал.   
  


***

  
  
      Адриан Агрест платил за открытие порталов годами своей жизни, потому что не смог бы отнять жизнь невинного человека даже ради воскрешения единственной любви.   
  
      Габриеля Агреста давным-давно не волновали подобные мелочи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного о названии.  
> Еще до того, как я начала писать этот фанфик, я твердо решила, что в названии будет «Два».   
> Два Кота, два мира, два урока, которые они вынесли. Один осознал, что глупо бежать за сказкой «в том мире Ледибаг любит тебя», ведь всего-то нужно было внимательнее присмотреться к своему окружению. Другой слишком поздно понял, что в собственном горе нельзя закрываться от друзей. Да и способа встретить горе тоже два: жить дальше, храня память о прошлом, или же цепляться за прошлое и, по сути, не жить.
> 
> В два раза сокращала оставшиеся годы жизни плата за открытие портала.
> 
> Дважды получил двойник второй шанс и получил два разных итога: другая Маринетт не смогла заменить его любимую, но защитив ее, он все же смог избавиться от сожалений.
> 
> Над названиями глав на сей раз я почти не заморачивалась: просто в каждой было по два слова.
> 
> Как появилось само название?  
> Выписывала все приходящие в голову варианты, начинающиеся с двойки, скинула их Мэй, она ткнула в тот, который мне и самой нравился больше XD   
> В никуда шагал наш-Кот, когда соглашался на авантюру, и все прыжки по порталам второго Кота сокращали его жизнь и вели в никуда.


End file.
